Burn the Kingdom Down
by RaeAnne
Summary: Dark AU. Rumplestiltskin thinking Belle has killed herself to escape torture after he banished her from the Dark Castle is readying to burn the kingdom down with the fire of seven hells in retribution. Belle, is alive and starting to see the benefits of magic when one has to battle evil incarnate. Together Rum and Belle will battle the Evil Queen and Cora for their very hearts.
1. The Bastard & The Bitch

**WARNING: **This is a _**DARK **_fic. This will have cussing, beatings, rough sex (though consensual) and the characters will not be canon. Belle, though I believe to be inherently good will not be meek, mild or anti-magic. She will not be altruistic, all forgiving or gentle. She will kick ass and be rather bloody cold about it. The Dark One will also be damn Dark. This is a story about revenge and retribution. However, this is still a story about good triumphing over evil and happy endings... Yeah, I know it doesn't make a lot of sense at the moment. My way of getting there isn't quite so whitewashed and pretty. Characters will die (not Belle or Rumplestiltskin though!) and not everyone will be invited to the party. This is a story about a _**war **_and burning the kingdom down. It'll be darkly romantic in places and probably corny in others. I do not apologize for this. You've been warned.

**The Set Up: **This more or less starts in the ending bits of _**Skin Deep**_, though I make big sprawling turns and changes. It does spoil bits of most all the episodes up to and including the recent episode _**Into the Deep**_. Though it won't be apparent til later in the story and I only mention so anyone not wanting to be spoiled won't venture further though truthfully, my story is so wildly different and the possible mentions so vague it won't really matter... But better safe than sorry since everything weaves together so awesomely in this show!

**DISCLAIMER: **OUaT characters are not mine. I'm playing and loving it. Florence + the Machine lyrics are used throughout this story and there will probably be others, they do not belong to me either (I'll have additional disclaimers when it's other than F+tM). I'm not making a bloody red cent so no getting sue happy, k?

**Last Notes: **There is a link in my profile to my pen-name Pinterest account, there you will find boards containing deviantart that in no small part inspired this story. Also, there will be music links, outfits and other crap that inspires this and my other stories. Visiting it is not at all required to enjoy the story, but if you're interested, it's there. Happy reading!

* * *

**Burn the Kingdom Down**

**Chapter 1:  
****The Bastard & The Bitch**

_Holy water cannot help you now__  
__Thousand armies couldn't keep me out__  
__I don't want your money__  
__I don't want your crown__  
__See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

It took the Dark One a mere flick of the wrist and the wards keeping the small village safe from harm disintegrated in a wisp of purple smoke. Let the village fall, he thought ruefully as he snapped his fingers, dragon skin coat encasing his body as he did. He wasn't playing any more. There wasn't anything that would be stopping the Imp tonight. Damn his plans, damn the bloody fucking curse. He wasn't going to keep his horror or his hatred chained. If the Bitch enacted the curse, or if she didn't, he was done. He was done keeping his careful planning.

The bastard killed her.

He tortured her.

He let his daughter be the price and condemned her for it.

The man would feel the flesh peel from his body as the Dark One filled the wounds with acid and a liquid fire that would burn the marrow from the inside out.

Sir Maurice would die a painful, agonizing death.

If Rumplestiltskin even let the man die at all, that is.

Oh, the man had no idea what he had done. You could only push someone like the beast Rumplestiltskin so far before he snapped. Killing his True Love was that last straw, the last thing that was keeping the scales from tipping irrevocably and sending the monster into a darkness he couldn't climb from.

Or having any desire to climb from.

Rumplestiltskin might have shown restraint when he had the faint glimmer of hope of getting to Bae, of using the Bitch to work his master plan, but that all seemed to have burned red and disappeared into ashes when this bridge was crossed. He was done with prudence, with losing everything that ever meant a thing to him.

His free will as he was forced to fight in a war he wanted no part of.

His body's wholeness, a reward for his cowardice.

Milah. He had loved the whore, if in the end only for Bae.

His humanity.

Bae.

Belle.

Gods, he lost Belle.

The grief gripped him anew and fanned the flames of his anger again.

He hated the Bitch for manipulating Belle, for tricking both of them. She drove him to send Belle away. It was her fault that he threw out the girl, the girl that had no choice then but to return, disgraced, to her father's house.

Oh, but Maurice the Bastard had had a choice. Rumplestiltskin was evil, he was the Dark One it was expected that he do cruel things, but the Bastard was the girl's father! He was the keeper of his town and it was his duty to protect not only _his fucking daughter _but his town, of which she was one! But did the Bastard? No. He imprisoned her and tortured her, beat her, starved her... It didn't take Rumplestiltskin much to bring to mind what Belle must have went though, he was after all the Dark One, he knew all about how to take a person to the very cusp of what their body and mind could take, then push them a bit further down. Maurice the Coward pushed his daughter too far, so far that she threw herself from a window in the tower where he had kept her. Death she preferred to beatings. Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes and clenched his fists, tasting blood as his sharp pointed teeth pierced his tongue.

The Bastard and The Bitch would burn for this.

He contemplated simply magicking himself to the castle doors but something in him decided against it. His body, this ever changing, nearly foreign body was aching to stretch. The Dark One didn't really need to put forth a physical effort to do harm to anyone but sometimes his coiled spring, primed body itched for it. His palms would twitch for the cool balanced metal of a sword, his feet would dance in anticipation of a bloody sword ballet. Sometimes Rumplestiltskin would crave the taste of blood.

Today was one of those days. He brought forth his sword, Andúril, securing it neatly to his side. The weight of it felt good and solid it's scabbard that was traced with faint flowers; the swords most sacred name and it's famous lineage. The sword had been the prize of one his more arduous deals and the single-handed weapon was lithe and sure, balanced and all but glowed with subtle magic. This was a sword from Middle Earth.

The great King who had held it before had seen his time long past. The King's wife no longer able see her True Love's shadow in their descendants was dying of a broken heart. She called upon Rumplestiltskin. Her daughter-in-law was barren, she could not join her husband in the Beyond without seeing her only son granted an heir. So she traded the Flame of the West to the Imp in exchange for a grandchild and peace as she joined her True Love in death. Oh it had been a challenging deal and the Dark One thought of it every time he donned the blade, but the sword of Elendil was a coveted and worthy prize.

There was nothing left to keep him there, it was time to finish whatever the Ogres would leave behind.

His gait was swift, he nearly skipped feeling a dark sort of mirth bubbling up around him as he threw open the tall iron gates guarding the Dark Castle grounds. It was nearing late afternoon but any of the autumn sun was obscured by heavy, dense fog. As he crossed the threshold of the gates he heard an anguished cry.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

The voice paralyzed him. His knees nearly gave way, like lightning Andúril was in his hand and he blew out a small but mighty breath that cleared the surrounding fog with a gust of purple wind.

Before either the voice or Rumplestiltskin truly realized what was happening, he was holding down a small body with the tip of the razor sharp sword a hairsbreadth away from a pale ivory throat.

"Belle..." Rumplestiltskin's chest heaved with effort as he stared into the eyes of a ghost.

Her blue dress, the dress she had been wearing when he had thrown her out over two months ago was but rags, the hem torn jagged and filthy in places as high as her thigh. The white sleeves of the bodice were torn and hanging on by worn threads. The corset lacings along the front had been shorn then haphazardly knotted back closed. Still her breasts were nearly tumbling from the torn dress. Her skin was pale, translucent ivory, well the small bit of skin that wasn't either blotched red, purple or fading blue and green with bruises and cuts...or filthy brown from dirt and mud.

She stared at him with dark, stormy blue eyes, eyes that were still framed with lashes still sooty brown but home in sockets sunken and bruised. Her usually lush mouth was grim and her lips were cracked, dry, and chapped and opened in a startled O. Her once ravishing russet hair was tangled, hanging in nasty gnarled knots oily and dirty about her shoulders.

She wore no shoes and her feet were bloody. Her hands were outstretched on either side of her as she lay on her back. Her nails were torn to the quick, the nails that hadn't been ripped from their beds, he noted.

If the Dark One hadn't spent years schooling and training even his most automatic and instinctual reactions he just may have vomited right then and there. He knew he couldn't possibly see the full extent of her injuries but what he saw was enough.

If it wasn't that he still saw that fleck of True Love buried deep and unrelenting in those dimmed but shock bright eyes he would have doubted it was her. Would have been sure it was a play by the Bitch, but he saw it and he knew.

The roar that ripped from Rumplestiltskin's chest was inhuman, like the cry of a wounded great beast. It shook the trees and echoed off the stone, stark mountains like thunder. It shook the very ground. With a ferocious lunge Rumplestiltskin sent Andúril into the packed dirt beside Belle, he then was scooping her into his arms and with a thought they were inside the Dark Castle once again.

_Holy water cannot help you now_  
_See I've come to burn your kingdom down_  
_And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_  
_I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

She doesn't speak, if it wasn't that he had heard her call his name he might have wondered if they had cut out her tongue. He hesitates to let her go, but he does and lays her on the massive table where he for a moment thinks about the first time she brought him tea. His eyes dart unbidden to the chipped cup on the pedestal then back to the apparition he has just laid spread out like a supplication.

She's obviously dazed, obviously in mental and physical shock. How was she alive? How did she get here? Why hadn't she called out to him sooner?

His hands traveled over her, sensing the magic that caused most the wounds. It was indeed magic, not physical action that had caused most of the grievous wounds. He knew the magic. Magic left fingerprints you know, traceable and as unique as snowflakes. This was the work of the Bitch.

Rumplestiltskin bit back another terrifying shout as he mended and repaired the damage. It was something of a miracle, if Rumplestiltskin believed in those, that she hadn't of died before reaching his gate. No human remedy would have mended the dark magic and no other magician could have countered the work of the Bitch, well there was one...but that wasn't even in the realm of possibility. No, the only being that could save Belle was the most power of them all, he, the Dark One.

He finished the physical mending of the wounds plainly visible knowing that nothing, save a curse of eternal haze, would rid her of the mental abuse she had surely suffered along with the beatings. She had still yet to speak, her eyes remained opened and dazed, unfixed on any point, yet she was attuned to his movements as they did seem to somewhat follow him.

Though he could with a little more than flick of a finger remove her clothes and clean her body he didn't. Instead he summoned a bucket of hot water, a pad of gentle scentless soap and rags of the softest material he could conjure.

With a needle sharp dagger he slit what little left there was of her dress and peeled it away til she only lay in her dirty, dingy chemise. He would have liked to remove that too, as it was hardly a barrier now as it was, but he refrained. Maybe there was something still of the gentle man in him yet.

A shrill, small high pitched giggle escaped sardonically at the thought.

Removing the clothes he found more bruises. More cuts, more burns and more singes that could only be the result of magic insinuated into the marrow, like niggling maggots sent into the body to eat their way to the outside.

Oh the Bitch was going suffer. What of the Bastard? Did he play the part _she _had alleged? For the first time the Dark One begun to doubt. He had been played. The injuries upon Belle were indisputably the work of Regina, did that mean her entire story had been farce? Was some of it true? Any of it?

As Rumplestiltskin dipped invisible fingers into the flesh of the inert woman before him to scoop out the inching cursed midges he reconstructed the wards around Belle's little town. It wouldn't do to go back on a deal without cause, he still had his reputation after all. There would be time, if needed, to tear it all down again.

He rung the soapy, hot cloth out and began to wash her, starting with her brow. The Imp had been alone quite a long time, he hadn't even tried to pretend he knew what being around another person meant – until he had brought her home.

He rinsed the cloth and tried not to stare into her fathomless eyes as he cleaned away the mire, rubbed away the stains. She was so thin. How had she dwindled so much so fast? He could restore blood to lesh, he could regrow nails and he could set bones but magic couldn't immediately give back healthy weight, couldn't restore lost sleep to take away the dark sleepless bruises under her eyes.

He clenched his hands choking again on hatred for the Bitch, she wouldn't be allowed another painless breath. No, he would make sure she suffered for eternity for that which she had done. No one screwed with the Dark One, or that which belonged to him. The pain of seven hells would be befalling her, and soon.

Slowly, methodically Rumplestiltskin restored to rights the body of Belle and he reclothed her in a sleeping gown of flannel. It would be soft against her skin, it would not chafe of trouble her. He wished it would hide from him her curves a little better though. It covered modestly her body practically tip to toe but it didn't erase the curves, even if the abuse had sharpened them to unhealthy angles. Rumplestiltskin was stoic and unattached as he tended her, but after the deeds had been finished he still couldn't deny the pull of her.

Whatever they were, whatever had passed, whatever still remained, perhaps more importantly still, that which they had lost would be addressed later on. Those wounds he had caused personally weren't erased but he would mend them soon enough.

He had learned a lot in the weeks she had been gone. He was in love with her. He hadn't needed True Love's kiss to tell him that. It had been part of why he had freed her, it was right to let that which you loved go, if you had to capture it to keep it, it was never really yours, but it was also that he knew love was a weakness. The Dark One could have no weakness so he released her, even if he had been overjoyed that she had come back. He wanted to keep her.

Of course the Bitch had stripped him of that too, when Belle came in all aglow and kissed him. Belle breaking the curse he had no desire to break... The seeping hatred for the Bitch that robbed him of being able to keep the one thing in his life that was bright.

He grieved that loss anew now, he wasn't sure that he could return those feelings even as Belle had been returned to him. Some bridges, some things couldn't be rebuilt from ashes. He couldn't have his curse broken, not yet. He learned then that some things once lost were lost for good. The Bitch robbed him.

There were other things he had learned too, in the searing flames that had engulfed as the weight of gaining Belle and losing Belle fell on him. After the Bitch had told him the story, told him of how Belle had died he had been ready to exact retribution on the Bastard for what he had done on the innocence that was Belle but he had known too that he had escaped a precarious fate with her being dead. He had thrown her out because he had believed her a spy and hand of the Bitch sent to destroy him with his own foolish heart. He had told Belle, dishonestly of course, that he didn't love her, never had that she was nothing... but of course she was something, and of course she did mean everything. She'd always mean something to the shell and scraps of the man Rumplestiltskin, and that was precisely what made Belle alive so very dangerous.

Even exiled from him she could have been used against him, no matter how he might have tried to lie to her. If she had ever been in danger or captured he would have saved her, no matter the cost and that was dangerous. After sanity had returned to him in those few days after the Bitch told him of Belle's fate, and he plotted his revenge the rational, reasonable and diabolical part of Rumplestiltskin realized that actually his best scenario was Belle dying. Oh he hated himself for thinking that, loathed himself, but if he couldn't keep her she and he were safest if she wasn't alive. Gods why hadn't he seen it! She was the perfect pawn to the Bitch. No one could protect her but him. She couldn't be used against him nor he against her, when she was dead.

Throwing Belle out of the castle door had sealed her fate, had signed her death warrant! He handed the one thing that the Bitch could use to hurt him on a silver platter. He also might as well had beaten Belle himself, he had caused her fate. She had been beaten to prove something to him.

Bloody fucking hell.

He hadn't considered that True Love would, could, break the Dark Curse. Truthfully he hadn't even considered that she was his True Love and he had certainly never considered that he might be hers. Love and True Love were very different things, which the Bitch well knew, she had been lucky with Belle. Love was a very common thing, more common than he figured most realized. That wasn't to say simply because it was common it wasn't worth something, certainly not, even the Dark One knew – perhaps more hypothetically and abstractly than some – about love and it's importance, but he truly knew that most didn't and couldn't fathom the power and rarity of True Love.

It was, after all, the greatest and most powerful magic of all. The Bitch had been counting on that.

Another scream was threatening to rent Rumplestiltskin's body, he was one step from taking apart the castle brick by brick, if only to ease the overwhelming rage that boiled through him. He was a carefully reigned in man nearly all the time, time had taught him that lesson well, but when he was finally pushed over the precipice it was a raging inferno of hell that was unleashed. The Bitch had no idea what was coming.

_Seven devils all around me!_  
_Seven devils in my house!_  
_See they were there when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_

_Seven devils all around you_  
_Seven devils in your house_  
_See I was dead when I woke up this morning_  
_I'll be dead before the day is done_  
_Before the day is done_

Belle's eyes fell in sleep sometime in the late hours of the night, Rumplestiltskin had quit looking at the clock. He had not moved her from the table though he had added pillows and thick blankets all around, under and over her. He kept the fire roaring and at one point resorted to curling his body spoon fashion over the layers of blankets around her to stave off the chills of shock as they racked her body. People assumed he was cold blooded and chilled like the Crocodile some likened him to. Fact was nothing could be further from the truth. The magic running through his very veins meant he burned hotter. The sheen of his green-gold skin came from the reflecting heat in his body, he just simply never allowed anyone near enough to find out otherwise.

They slept until the sun streamed bright and relentless through the windows he had never bothered to recover. She actually stirred first, turning around to come face to face with the Dark One himself.

"Are you awake?" she tested her voice. It came out like a croak, raspy and creaking.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes opened slowly to meet hers, "Yes dearie, indeed I am."

He watched her bite her lip and nod.

"Um, is there a reason we're sleeping on the table?" she asked quietly.

Rumplestiltskin found it odd that of all the things to comment on she chose the table. He didn't really have a good reason for sleeping on the table, other than moving her seem out of the question and if he had chosen to move her the logical place would have been her old room and it would have been inappropriate in some profound way to sleep in her bed with her, even if it would have been chaste with so many layers and clothes and pillows between them.

No, he had no logical answer for why they were sleeping on the table so he simply twirled his hand in an absent gesture. He was the Dark One, he didn't need a reason, logical or otherwise.

Silence hung, he didn't know what to say and it was clear she didn't either. They were going to have to talk at some point and he, though somewhat still in a state of lethargy was quickly becoming alert. He figured he would think better away from her. There was so much to say, to discuss. Where to even begin?

Before he had the chance to extract himself from the trap of blankets she spoke.

"Regina...the Queen...she kidnapped me soon as I had crossed through your gates."

He said nothing.

"She imprisoned me in her castle...in her dungeon..."

Rumplestiltskin removed himself from the cocoon of the their table, seeking a chair near the fire, away from the temptation to touch her.

Belle rose to a sitting position, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders she continued, eyes going back distant, like they had last night Rumplestiltskin noticed with a shutter.

"She tortured me Rumplestiltskin...she wouldn't stop... I tried to call for you..."

Rumplestiltskin's knuckles went white as he gripped the arms of his chair.

Gods help the Bitch, no one else was going to. He was going to burn her fucking kingdom to the ground.

* * *

**Notes:** Okay, I just hate the first chapter of a story, always feel like I want to explain and ramble at you guys... I _know _our Rumple seems out of Dark One character here a bit...he's not going to be quite so...um whimsical as in the show, if you can really call him that. He's gonna cuss and he's going to emote a bit more lol... And I blame a lot of this on fact I'm writing from his POV a lot (though I think I wove out there a couple times...my bad). I am trying to keep the essence of these characters in tact...but taking them a bit darker, a bit more sinister. This isn't Disney/ABC friendly territory lol.

This story will not be updated daily...it will probably be weekly or bi-weekly, but as consolation I will try and make sure that the chapters are nice and long...generally longer than this one. I don't promise to stick to this, they could be more frequently...or more infrequent.

This story does not mean I'm abandoning _**Something Wicked This Way Comes. **_This story, like _**Our Tale, Is a Tale Old as Time **_is simply another outlet. I have my Storybrooke AU story; my mostly canon gooey romantic Storybrooke story; and now with _**Burn the Kingdom Down **_a dark AU Enchanted Forest M rated story... I need all three too keep me balanced lol.

Oh! Did y'all follow the LotR references there regarding where Rumple got Andúril? It's okay if ya didn't, it holds no pertinence to the story, I just like like Rumple as a badass sword fighter and thought he needed a badass blade. LotR isn't mine, didn't want to tip my hand in the first disclaimer...so consider it disclaimed now... And now I think that's it... I hope you keep a little faith and follow we down this rabbit hole, I do think it's going to be fun, or at the least it will get smutty! Oh and don't forget, reviews are magic too ;-)

Oh and I dedicate this story to the god that is Robert Carlyle. I was just so madly in love with him in I**nto the Deep **this week I was displaying some Imp like giggles, trills and hand gestures. He IS that amazing and I seriously, seriously love him like a fat kid loves cake.


	2. Break My Bones

**Writing is a cheap form of therapy. Did y'all know that? *sigh. So I am feeling like Confession Bear (meme) in this therapy session...so can I confess? I'm among friends right? I HATE the pairing name Rumbelle, for whatever reason I always read it as Rubella – as in that thing you get vaccinated for as a child (along with measles and mumps) ...Rubella is known as German measles. Rumplestiltskin (or Rump_el_stiltskin) is a GERMAN fairy tale...so really my leap isn't totally without merit. Random, but not without merit lol. **

**Confession Bear #2, I don't like the nickname "Rumple". I just don't...I don't know why. It's not terrible, it just...it doesn't fit to me. I am trying to use it here...and it feels awkward lol. But I'm trying! Don't hate me!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Break My Bones**

_And now all your love will be exorcised**  
**And we will find your sayings to be paradox**  
**And it's an even sum**  
**It's a melody**  
**It's a final cry**  
**It's a symphony_

She sat wrapped in a thick blanket still in her flannel gown. He had served her tea with lots of buttered biscuits and a small pot of jam. Strawberry, her favorite. If she noticed his chipped cup she didn't comment. He was fairly sure she had noticed though.

"The basement was cold, one small window at the very end of it. It was dank – wet...so wet. I haven't been warm in months. My bones would shake and rattle in my body. Time ran together. Days seemed to pass without end."

"She'd wait until late, after the light had dwindled and I could barely see when she came. She'd start with a cat'o nine tails across my back. Seven lashes, Rumplestiltskin I could feel my flesh peeling off my body..." her voice broke. Tears were starting to trickle down her face.

"She'd say you threw me out like trash...that I wasn't worth the dress I was wearing... After she splayed my back she'd...she'd conjure these...these purple worm looking things..."

"Burrowing Acids..." he filled in stoically.

She closed her eyes, "They burned like acid...It felt like it was in my veins. They would course through my body like fire. All I could do was scream. I screamed until my throat was raw. It ate away into my bones, I thought I would die."

She was shaking, he twitched his hand and the fire roared, embers crackling and sputtering.

"I wanted to die. I wanted it more than anything... The fire would consume inside my body and I couldn't escape it. The only reprieve I got was when she couldn't stand my screaming any more. Then she'd question me."

"She wanted to know if kissing you worked...if it worked to breaking the curse, she wanted to know if we were True Love..."

The Dark One closed his eyes, pain stabbing in his chest, reminding him that he sent her to that fate. Sent her into the arms of the Bitch.

"This went on for eternity, or I guess it was only two months, but it left like longer. It felt like endless days and fathomless nights. I really didn't think I could survive. Rumplestiltskin, I didn't know pain like that existed. All day til she came I cried, know what I was going to be facing. I cried. Breathing hurt, blinking hurt. There was broth and stale bread...I could barely swallow. The bread hurt to chew. I thought I was going to lose my mind. I clawed the stone walls until I tore my nails out. I tried to tear my dress into rope so that I could I could hang myself from the window bars...Then, he came."

Rumplestiltskin felt bile come into his throat. He couldn't listen. He didn't want to hear it. It might as well of been his hand stripping her body of flesh, tearing away her sanity.

"He never told me his name...only that he looked after...after _her_ and that he was going to show me the way out. He said that _she _losing her sanity and that I didn't deserve this. He said that _she _would find another way to destroy you. So he let me out of my cell and told me how to get out of the castle."

"I don't know how...I don't know why – not truly why, but I ran. I walked...I crawled. I was too terrified to go to any town for help, I didn't know how many eyes she had. Most of the time I didn't have any idea where I was going, if I was even going the right way. I had no shoes and my feet were raw and every step was like walking across broken glass."

"I thought about going back to my father, I was sure he would accept me back... I didn't know if you'd throw me out, if you'd, I didn't know..."

"You would have died. If you'd have gone back to your father, you would have died. She used dark magic on you. No human remedy would have healed you. No human or known wizard or witch could have saved you...but me."

She licked her lips, "I see. Do you know, truthfully, other than warning you I would have been okay dying."

This stabbed Rumplestiltskin through the gut. It was one thing to acknowledge that her death could have been a silver lining in a nasty bleak, black cloud, but that was the rationale and acknowledgment of a desperate man. It was something else altogether to hear her say she wished for death, even after she had escaped the Bitch.

He buried his shock and bitter terror into the recesses of his soul. He felt it blacken a shade more. You could only swallow and absorb so much pain before it did irreparable damage...Belle would know this also, soon.

"What did you have to warn me about, dearie?" he was grateful his voice didn't quiver.

She tensed and he worried for a moment that the delicate cup in her hands would shatter.

"She means to destroy you...Truly destroy you. She said that you'd..."

Rumplestiltskin was not prepared for her suddenly bursting into tears. He sat riveted to his chair speechless.

"I didn't know! Rumple, I didn't know! When I met her on the road I had no idea who she was, or that she... That she was so _evil! _She hates you... She means to make you suffer! Oh Rumplestiltskin you can't...you just can't let her!"

He opened his mouth to speak but he had no words. She actually seem scared for him.

"I won't let her destroy you! I won't!"

He blinked in surprise as she threw her blanket to the side and flew to kneel at his feet. He gaped at her.

"I told her nothing. Absolutely nothing. I begged her to kill me but I never said anything. I swear."

She leaned against his legs in earnest.

"I swear, I didn't know who she was when she stopped me on the road. Whatever you believe I was not working for her – I didn't even know who she was! I didn't know. I love you, I've loved for a long time...I didn't know...

I didn't know why you'd want to be cursed, I thought I was helping...I thought...I just love you and I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. I wouldn't, I won't let anyone hurt you."

He was so stunned he still couldn't speak. He was horrified. He was unbelieving. His entire world was this slip of a girl that had never, until him, felt true pain and she was apologizing to him, was swearing to protect _him, _the Dark One! She...this frail, breakable, delicate fucking _flower_ that could be snapped and broken with a blink was trying to protect him.

The sum of his entire universe was sitting at his feet and damned if he wasn't the most confused and conflicted being in the fucking world.

It took every bit of his self restraint, his years of training to keep still. Usually he covered his telling emotions with exaggerated gestures and faces. When the play acting of the Imp failed he resorted to stillness. To silence, lest he confess and reveal the very veins of his heart.

The Dark one looked down the beauty that was staring up at him with deep blue eyes filled with torment, agony, horror...and love. So much love.

He didn't know what he was going to do, he had no plan but he couldn't keep from reaching out. He knew his skin was rough and his nails talons. He knew her skin was soft and likely warm by a blush. She was so quick to blush, he had come to treasure that.

Oh bloody fucking hell, she was all that and more. He let his eyes close and relished the feel of her skin under his palm.

Healthy, soft skin. He shivered, she had been so close to death last night. Last night when her skin had been ashy, clammy, burned, torn and bleeding. He hadn't believed he'd ever get to touch her like this again.

"I believe you."

She sighed, a relief filled sound and cupped the hand he had against her cheek with both of hers.

"The bloody Bitch is going to pay for this. Belle, she is going to suffer hell and suffer it well – I swear it. And she well _never, ever_ touch you or harm you in anyway shape or form, ever again."

He was looking at her again, his eyes focused on her and he realized that he was focused and no longer searching. What he wanted, what he needed was right in front of him. He was going to kill the Bitch.

"Good."

His brow scrunched, he hadn't expected such a short and simple answer. He hadn't expected his angelic Belle to agree with him swearing to do harm to a person. "What?"

"The woman is evil... I know...I know that they call you The Dark One, but that woman is black to every inch of of her soul. What I...what I went through...it made me believe a hundred times over that she truly does mean to destroy you. She wants to destroy her step-daughter...she wants to steal happiness... Rumple, she is evil and she must be stopped!"

Belle's face contorted in anguish and her eyes hazed for a moment as she seemed to recall again the torture she had gone through and Rumplestiltskin solidified his hatred again.

"You don't know what you're saying... The relationship between Regina and I is complicated. She is powerful... And I made her that way."

Belle shrunk back. "You honestly don't think I understand that she is powerful? Were you not listening?! Rumplestiltskin I _know _she's powerful, but she won't get away with hurting you!"

"I taught her magic. I taught her dark magic. I also taught her mother to a degree. They do indeed have black souls but you can't protect me."

"You knew? You knew they were evil and you taught them anyway?!" Belle was incredulous, seemingly finally catching up to his words.

"Oh yes. Cora – Regina's mother is, has always been ambitious and terrible. I needed that. Just as I need Regina to hate. I didn't make either one that way, I waited years – decades – for the right people to come along that I needed. Cora was already black hearted and Regina...well I simply gave her what she wanted. She called upon me for it."

He paused, how much should he tell her? How much could she understand?

"You promised to tell me about your son...there is more to it than you just lost him, isn't there? It has to do with Regina, doesn't it?"

She was astute, he'd give her that. Maybe it was time the Dark One shared his tale. Belle, no matter what was dangerous to him, and her loving him would always make her a target. He also loved her that was perilous but also unchangeable. Sending her away obviously wasn't helpful, it hurt both of them, her more so. Maybe the solution was keeping her close, letting her stay. Stay with him, stay in that atrophied muscle in his chest.

Well, that is to say if she wanted to stay after all that he had done to her, all the pain he had caused her...after sharing his tale. After she learned how much of a monster he truly was.

* * *

**I promised longer chapters...did I mention I tend to lie? Not on purpose, but I do... BUT I am posting chapter three in like the next hour or two. It probably could have technically been all one chapter, but it naturally ended here for me... it feels right. I thought she needed to tell him of her ordeal, though in a quick manner, I hate dwelling when there is action to get to... This chapter and the next was/is heavy with dialog, which I sort of am on the fence about. I like action and movement in a story...but really felt they need to clear the air and form their bond again...**

**Coming up next... _Chapter 3: The Dark One's Tale_**


	3. The Dark One's Tale

**OKAY readers...I sorta wish I knew you're reaction to chapter 2 before posting this...but, it is what it is lol. I actually really like this chapter, though its like 95% dialog and a lot of information we already know...I really try to keep the rehash to a minimum, but this chapter was terribly necessary I felt. I stayed up pretty much all last night writing – as in pen and paper – as we had a weather caused power outage and as coincidence would have it, I just couldn't type it out. It needed to be written (doesn't that sound _dramatic_!).**

**Also – there is a lightening of the mood in this one, but I wouldn't expect it to last. I really still wanna burn something down, so I will. Also, I pretty much wrote the ending last night too (its a LONG ways off) and dude, it might be my favorite ending ever...so long as my muses don't fuck with it.**

**TTFN my lovelies, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
****The Dark One's Tale**

_**They can keep me out  
'Til I tear the walls  
'Til I save your heart  
And to take your soul  
For what has been done  
Cannot be undone  
In the evil's heart  
In the evil's soul  
**_

… "I knew there was no chance of getting Bae back. I was a coward. I chose my power...my fear of the unknown over my son. I failed him in the most unforgivable way. I was his father...our deal is the only deal I've ever broken."

"I had spent my entire life trying to protect him, trying to protect kids like him. His mother left him, and I was the only thing he had left... But when he needed me most, when he needed his father, I failed him. The guilt and humility...and the horror of what I had done ate at me. I had to find a way to get him back. I had to make it right."

"I summoned the Blue Fairy," he spat the name with overwhelming disgust, "She told me there was no magic that could bring him back, nor was there any way for me to go to him. I had attained all the power in the kingdom, there wasn't – isn't – a being more power or magical than me but none of that mattered. None of it mattered, it couldn't reunite me with Bae..." he trailed off. Reopening wounds was harder than he had anticipated. He had worked relentlessly to shore up his emotions, they were a hinderance. He had been robbed of the thing, the only thing that had kept any semblance of humanity tied to his wretched being the night he lost Bae.

He had been a methodical though, relentless and he created a plan.

"The Blue Fairy did reveal, I'll admit only after some trickery on my part, that there was a curse. A powerful, evil curse – The Dark Curse. This curse could take me to Bae but at the greatest of costs. To enact the curse requires the deepest, great of sacrifices...and then," he paused as Belle's eyes widened.

"Yes dearie, it gets worse. The curse will cover the entire kingdom, it will curse everyone in the realm."

"This price...it's something you have to love dearly isn't it?" He had to strain to catch her words and he was shocked when he did.

"What makes you think that dearie?" he steepled his hands, crossing an ankle over his knee.

"Because you obviously haven't enacted the curse. If it were money, land, some lost artifact...well you're a deal maker, aren't you? If it was something you could procure or obtain you would have...wouldn't you?"

His mouth quirked slightly, "You're very, very astute my Belle. Indeed, the price of the curse is not something I can provide. Although, I could enact it now – I do posses what is required, now." His voice rose shrilly, a trill giggle following.

She blinked frowning, face falling.

"I don't understand..."

"The curse requires that which you love most. When I lost Bae I lost everything, the only thing, I have ever, ever truly loved..." he paused for impact, to let her make the connection, she seemed very good at it.

"Until me," she answered quietly, eyes downcast, the rest of her impossibly still. Maybe she was learning from him after all.

"Aye, until you..." he kept his voice completely even.

Neither spoke for long minutes, neither moved.

"Well that's one way to tell me you love me," she finally sighed dramatically.

He smiled in surprise.

"It won't work, scaring me that is. Any man that would do what you did to save your son, and other sons, from going to war... That would raise his son after his wife left him for a pirate..."

"Killed his wife too, don't forget that," he interjected.

"That would do what he did for a peaceful ending to the war..."

"That killed the knights that humiliated him," he cut in again.

"That man, could never enact a curse that cost him the thing he loved most...not when that man knew how it felt...How it felt to lose the dearest thing to him. No, you won't enact the curse. Not because you care overly much for the kingdom, but because you won't go through that pain again."

He didn't say anything, her expression said she was still working out details.

"No...I'm sure, you won't enact the curse, Regina will – won't she?" she looked as surprised as he felt that she had connected the dots.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" he covered his surprise with giddiness, a wild gesture and absurd grin.

"You're grooming her..." she almost sounded dismayed – almost.

"Yes indeed, but before you jump to conclusions she sought me out. I didn't choose this path for her. Know this, and know it well – I never force any choice or deal. People seek me, call on me. I offer them a choice...nothing comes without a price and I always make sure they understand that." He realized when she flinched that he had spoken harsher that he had intended. He forcibly sat back in his chair and relaxed his sneer.

"Cora was the real manipulator, that is Regina's mother, she never truly gave Regina a choice, that is a long story though, a story I don't wish to relate but Regina had a choice when it came down to the final moments. She chose the path she's on now with full knowledge."

"She called me, having gained my name from a book her mother stole from me years before. She butchered the pronunciation, but never mind that... She wanted to be rid of her mother. I devised a way to remove her, to trap her in an annoying little world by way of a magic mirror."

"Now, there is something you have to understand about magic, it runs in the blood. Certain blood lines – families have a natural affinity for magic. Magic isn't reserved for the royal or the rich, it shows no favorites. There is no truly good or evil magic. There is just magic. The same cannot be said for people. Over the centuries magic has been manipulated for good and evil, dark magic – light magic. What remains is that over time families have diluted the magic so it's somewhat rarer than it had been once. Regina's family, well her mother's family line, is old magic but of humble means. Magic had been dormant for a great well til Cora discovered it from me...and then Regina, with a little training it flooded back en force."

"Are you from a magical family?" Belled asked when he paused, she seemed truly curious.

"No, I was a simple spinner. Nothing more, nothing less. My magic is from the Curse. Though the many, many years I've been cursed I've learned things, organic things, things about people and human nature. My potion making, that is alchemy, certainly the magic helps and it's a form of magic but even the most lay of people can learn the art, with patience."

She nodded but said nothing. He found that curious.

"You didn't tell me why Regina hates her mother."

Rumplestiltskin balked, indeed he hadn't. It wasn't like him to forget details, to get ahead of the story.

"Regina was in love with a stable boy, Cora didn't approve, she had great ambitions for her daughter. On the night Regina and the boy were to run away Cora appeared and killed him."

Belle gasped, hands flying to cover her mouth.

"This also goes to what makes Regina hate Snow White. Snow was a child at this time, Regina was engaged to her father the King... You know of the story, right? Of Regina and the King?"

She nodded, "Yes, I just didn't know who she was when she approached me...until she tortured me. My father's village was quite out of the way, if you remember. We of course heard the news through grapevines...but..." she trailed.

He nodded, figuring as much, "Snow, with good intentions revealed to Cora the meeting time and place. Regina has never forgiven Snow White, she has been rather focused on hurting her because of that."

"Oh how dreadful!" Belle frowned.

"Indeed, positively dreadful," the Dark One mocked.

"But perfect for your purposes," she added darkly.

"Precisely," he giggled, almost bouncing in his chair.

"How long have you been waiting for her?"

He nearly sighed, "For too long, and I'll wait longer still, it isn't right yet. But it will be, she'll get there."

He tipped her head, considering her, "Though, torturing you, taking you...manipulating you – me, is more than I saw coming from her at this time. Her soul is blacker than I estimated. This was a declaration of war..."

He watched her visibly shiver. "I warned you dearie, that you didn't know what you were saying." A strange mixed emotion tore over him at her revolting at this point in the proceedings. He had hoped she would understand.

"She didn't mean for me to die, and certainly not to escape... She tortured me for fun, for some sick pleasure... I do know the stories of Snow White and her mother, her father... The poor dear was a child when her mother died, just as I was a child when my mother died. How could any humane person blame a child that vehemently for an accident? I was not shivering over what will befall that evil Bitch, but over what evil she has done, what evil she will surely do. She will do more before this is all through, won't she?"

Rumplestiltskin closed his his for a moment, the power of that blue gaze was undoing. He had underestimated her again. He was constantly expecting her to not understand, but she did.

"Aye, she will. She must. She must have such hatred inside of her that all else is dead from the poison. She must be consumed by it so she can sacrifice what she loves most."

"So you can get back to your son..." His beauty had tears falling from her closed eyes.

"Yes," he answered the question that really didn't an answer, voice breaking as he did.

"You truly have waited, waited for the right person haven't you?"

Her questions were confusing him, they almost weren't questions at all.

"I mean you've known of the curse for many years, right? Long enough for children to grow to adults and families to be made...surely in all those years you could have found someone to enact the curse. But you waited. You waited til you found someone pure evil, with a motive so cruel you could...you could justify, or rather someone could justify coursing an entire realm. With this no one gets hurt...yet everyone gets hurt..."

The Dark One again marveled at her understanding. For someone that didn't even come close to reading minds...or seeing the future as he did, for someone that had lived a pampered, easy life until recently she certainly had a fair grip on things. Her mind was a beautiful thing.

"I see the future you know," he was indignant at how quiet his voice was. "Not everything of course, no one can, but there are set points in time, unchangeable – inevitable points of time that while people's actions can change the events leading up to them are Way Points, if you will, they are unchangeable and I see those those Points. At times clearly, others hazily if actions are in flux. Regina's family and I go very far back – I held her as a baby, her Way Points are some of the most clear to me as her fate and mine have been tied together in a wicked knot since the beginning."

"Her choices have not always been evil, she actually made great attempts to not become her mother. After we trapped her mother she abstained from magic for a good while. It took much restraint on my part to not call on her and prod her onto her path, since I knew it, but I didn't. I waited. She did finally call me. She loved magic, the little bits had awakened the age old hunger and so I began to train her."

"Now, I don't mean to say people can't truly change their paths but it is nearly impossible and seldom happens. That is why I never directly brought her to magic. Manipulated circumstances to encourage it perhaps...but never did I force her."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "You did it you know, you change your fate." He hadn't meant to disclose that.

"What?" her head shot up.

"When I sent you to town for straw, you weren't supposed to come back. You were supposed to go back to your father, marry and have a passel of children. I didn't see Regina on your path, as I said circumstances leading up to an event are in a constant flux but the ends are set... You weren't, even with the interference, you weren't supposed to come back... But you did. You defied your fate...perhaps True Love breaks more than curses, hm dearie?" he finished sardonically flipping his hand. He didn't want it to show, how much it meant to him that she had come back. He couldn't expose all of that, not yet, not til he knew she wasn't going to leave him.

She frowned squaring her shoulders, "I said it once, I'll say it again: no one decides my fate, but me – and I mean it." Her frown quirked, breaking into a defiant smile.

Rumplestiltskin mentally clapped his hands, he wholly approved. He admired her fight.

"But I do have a question."

"Of course you do," he rolled his eyes.

"If Cora – Regina's mother killed Regina's True Love, what does she have left that she truly loves to sacrifice?"

"Well, from what you described I'm fairly certain that he was who helped you escaped – her father," he clarified.

Belle gasped horrifically, "She wouldn't!"

He shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. I can't see everything, and as I said before she's not there yet, to that depth of darkness to enact the curse. It will happen and she will bring it forth... I will write the curse and I'm doing my best to manipulate to my advantage."

The longest silence since he had begun his tale hours before hung over them. He almost wished he could read minds. His lovely Belle had a usually very readable face but it was cloudy now in the firelight. He would wait though, wait for her to speak first. He had given her a lot to think about.

* * *

And wait he did. He waited through their late breakfast, their early lunch. He was just about fed up with waiting as they had their afternoon tea.

"You've gone to a lot of effort to account for everything, did you account for me?"

He sucked in a deep breath. Maybe waiting hadn't been so bad.

"No. I didn't account for you. You were a deal made of earnest but not preplanning but neither with haste. I was lonely, you were beautiful...and a valiant prize...for my...collection," he couldn't keep his stern tone and cold face, he was teasing her and he smiled without malice.

"I had no intentions of falling in love with you. I didn't honestly believe I could love, truly love, any more. I'm not a man Belle, it isn't just my skin or my talons. For so many years my life has been fueled by a need for self serving power, a reputation of ruefulness and being feared. Nobody has reached out to me in kindness, nobody had ever cared for me truly besides Bae. So of course I didn't account for you! How could I? The very idea of you is hardly believable. In fact, I'm not entirely sure you're real." He was surprised to find himself pacing in frustration. It had been a strange circling conversation that had lead him here, but he was there nevertheless.

"I threw you out! I threw you to the Bitch like a damned gift! She tortured you because of me! She used magic _I _taught her to sentence you to a fate worse than death and yet here you are...saying you love me. I could barely believe you loved me before...now, now... Can you still love me? Can you honestly forgive me and come back to me? Even after what I did, what I've told you? You'd be mad! Are you mad Belle?!" he was nearly shouting.

"Perhaps I am, but I do love you. I forgive you. The things you told me? They don't change that fact. It makes me understand you more, it makes me understand you a _lot _more actually. I love you, and I know you need me here and not as your maid...though you need one of those too," she smiled crossing to his chair that he had practically thrown himself back into with irritation and perched on the arm.

"The place is getting a tad dusty Rum. But you need me, you need me to remind you that you're not a monster. You make wrong choices on occasion, but I think only a few, a small few, weren't without justification. But we all make bad choices, I make bad choices! The least of which was listening to strange, ostentatiously dressed women on the road."

"We've been given a second chance, maybe even a third chance, I'm not sure but I don't intend to waste it. I don't want to break your curse, at least not yet. I know you need it, we need it...the kingdom needs it, Regina can't be culled by any other. The devil you know maybe... But it seems to me that the biggest hero this kingdom has isn't actually a hero at all... Your curse however, doesn't keep me from loving you, just from kissing. I love you, and I intend to make sure you don't fail."

She tipped her head hand running over his arm, "By the way, it is only kissing on the lips right? The kiss doesn't preclude all other types of kissing and intimacy right?"

Rumplestiltskin choked on a swallow of tea, sputtering as he tried to breath.

"No matter, we'll figure that out soon enough. I meant when I said _she _needed to pay. She needs hatred and motivation to enact this curse? So be it. I feel like paying her back what she's done to me, to us."

"What do you say Rum? Can we provide her some motivation? That Fire of Seven hells thing sounded awful fun...She needs to pay and she did ruin my favorite dress."

* * *

**Big dramatic sigh! That bitch is written! UGH! That was truly a bit painful...especially since I essentially wrote it twice. All that aside, I like it. I hope you do too :) Now maybe I get focus back on my other story! I seriously couldn't focus on that one until I got this chapter done. Next Chapters will be getting fun and back to the style of chapter one.**

**And by the way THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews, follows and favorites! I try to reply to each one of your reviews so I forget perhaps to thank y'all here, but I do so profoundly appreciate them. **

**A little extra shout out to Ladii Emelia and Raerae639 for reviewing chapter 2 before I even got this chapter finished and posted :) And Ladii Emelia, Rum IS much better...I never think of it though, I used it here and I like it!**

**Coming Up Next... Chapter 4: They Call Her Duvessa **

**(story title art has been posted to Pinterest account FYI)**


	4. Dance With the Devil

**DISCLAIMER: Strangeness and Charm lyrics by Florence + the Machine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Dance With the Devil**

_Hydrogen in our veins, it cannot hold itself, our blood is boiling  
And the pressure in our bodies that echoes up above it is exploding  
And our particles that burn it all because they aim for each other  
And although we stick together it seems that we are strangling one another  
_

The Dark Castle burned bright into the late evening. The scent of the fires reached for miles, the glow from the windows seeped into the darkness. The floors and stone walls creaked and moaned as the castle came to life in ways it had never in the years the Dark One had been Master.

Grand staircases were polished and open. Halls were lit with flickering never failing torches. The Massive ballrooms were opened revealing the opulent paintings, covered mirrors and massive candle chandeliers to the light and breath of day. Dust and years of accumulated cobwebs were swept into oblivion.

It wasn't for grand balls that this was done however, it was done for an entirely different dance.

"Again!" Rumplestiltskin cried taking his position Andúril, lifted in front on him. "It's a ballet, stay on your toes! ...Keep yourself agile!"

He stepped to the right easily deflecting her clumsy strike. "Don't be so quick to attack, calculate dearie. Tease me, get me to show my pattern. My pattern will emphasize my strengths which will, in turn tell you my weaknesses..." the Dark One danced around the heartwood floor, his rapt pupil doing her best to follow.

The blades engaging made an eerie kind of ballad, punctuated by the occasional outcry of Belle as she struggled to keep up with lithe and agile Dark One. She had insisted on wearing her dresses to practice. He had thought that utterly absurd, but she argued that in all likelihood if she was called to fight it would be without time to change into more suited clothing. Besides she said, breeches was unseemly, she didn't want him staring at her arse like she did his in those leather breeches. She would wear a dress she insisted.

To teach a lesson he refused to mend the dresses magically that he made all efforts to destroy during their lessons. She couldn't keep up with mending by hand, he figured one of two outcomes would happen, either she'd give in and wear the breeches like a sensible person...or get better at sword fighting, that was also a desirable outcome.

Tonight she looked particularly infatuating. She was wearing that ornate, poofy, frilly gold dress that she had worn the day he had brought her...well the day he had brought her _home_. She had hiked it up slightly on one side and pinned it. Her thick, wavy chestnut hair had returned to it's healthy luster in the weeks since her return from death, was escaping her hasty chignon and framing her face, a few tendrils curling at the smooth skin at the top of her breasts.

The body hugging bodice perfectly outlined the shape of those pert little breasts, the off the shoulder neckline bobbed up and down as she labored for breath, teasing him. It took everything in him not to focus on that delicate line, to not think about how easily he could, with the razor sharp tip of Andúril, cut the center of that dipping neckline and bare her to him.

His eyes of the own accord focused on a bead of sweat that was slowly descending from the back of her neck to the V of her breasts. Gods he wanted her.

"Rum..."

Rumplestiltskin blinked back to the reality of the room only to find the tip of Needle pointed to the center of his chest. His gaze had moved from the temptation of her breasts to the sword and then slowly to her face. Her perfect, beautiful, flushed with exertion, heartbreakingly beautiful face. She was beyond striking standing as she was.

She had Needle, extended into his chest, in her right hand, her left lifted and extended in perfect position. Her right foot reached toward him revealing partially her delicate, slender leg from her hiked skirt. Her blue eyes blazed with secret pleasure and her smile was of triumph and joy.

He had never wanted to ravish her more. Her aggression and show of authority was sexy as hell.

"Your pattern is to become distracted by my cleavage," she slowly lowered her sword and stepped within an inch of him, "Do you approve of what you see, hm?" She bit her lip and lowered her eyelids at him, fluttering them slightly.

"You favor a double feint then a right jab," he replied evenly though he was fighting a growl and quickly stepped around her.

She grunted, shoulders slumping slightly.

While she was pouting he took the opportunity to pay her back for the little tease. He very quietly, very quickly lifted Andúril, and waited for her to react.

"What?!" she cried and he figured she must have felt the draft as the skin tight bodice ripped open in the back from waist to shoulder line at the touch of his blade.

She let loose an outraged sound and whipped around to face him, one hand clutching her dress to her chest and the other still gripping Needle, tightly.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

He chortled, "What's the matter my Belle? A little drafty?" He sent his sword to the weapon rack at the side of the room and amused himself by ripping at her skirts with little twitches of magic as he circled her.

"Oh! You! You're not playing fair Rum!" she lifted her sword and pointed it at him while reprimanding him in a not at all affronted, only teasing and a bit sing-song lilt.

"My dear, I am the Dark One – fair is not in my vocabulary and neither will it be in the Evil Queen's. Never believe your opponent to be one to fight fair," he giggled never breaking his line of sight with her.

They began to circle each other, she was at the obvious disadvantage as she knew no magic and had to hold her dress awkwardly to her, even as it flapped in the back.

"All magic comes at a price you say, is ruining my dress really worth the price?" she rotated the sword in a large circle, turning it with a show of far more skill than she actually possessed. He was advancing in on her.

He made graceful, dancing steps around her, just keeping out of her swords reach. "That is the surprise my pet...you're going to pay the price. You shouldn't tease a Beast," he whispered in her left ear as she whipped to the right.

She screamed then as he took advantage of her being distracted and tore the gold overskirt completely from her waist leaving her standing in a shredded bodice and simple underskirts of stiffened organza. He was in front of her now, purposely, deliberately, stalking her, making her retreat unbalanced until her back hit the wall.

She was holding her breath a he came ever closer. His legs brushed hers. He could see her heart pounding in her chest and wondered if she could see his under his silk shirt and vest, or the bulge in his increasingly tight breeches.

"Pity, such a pretty dress...shame it's torn." His eyes danced merrily while she snorted.

He edged in closer, bringing their lower bodies nearly completely flush. He angled himself slightly, he knew she was fairly inexperienced and didn't want to frighten her, at least not yet. Their hearts and quick breaths were creating a violent but primally heated tattoo in the vast, silent room. Torches occasionally crackled and snapped as they burned into the late hours of the night.

Belle's chest continued to rise rapidly as he neared, torso to torso. She gasped as he tipped his head and suddenly blew on the beads of sweat that were beading along her neck. She shivered violently and he smiled gleefully, lustfully at the gooseflesh his breath raised.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned her head back against the wall. She didn't appear to realize what she was doing as her eyes came open again at the clanging of Needing falling to the floor. Both of her hands where now braced, palms flat, against the wall.

"Such a tempting treat you are..." The Dark One's voice was unusually low and husky.

Her tongue darted out and licked her lips. Heat radiated through the room in waves rippling out from their bodies.

"Such soft skin...your life's blood so close to the surface... Oh my pet, you're beautiful." He flourished a single talon nail, turning to dance it feather light against her skin.

He ran his nail down her cheek, along her jaw. He quirked a sly smile as she sucked in a breath and held it. "How quickly I could show you, prove to you what I am..." He mused.

He danced his touch over the skin just above he swells of her breast.

Belle shuddered and a moan broke through her lips as his nimble finger scraped the tender, sensitive skin between her breasts. He pulled away slightly, just enough to let the fabric of her bodice between them fall.

The Dark One swallowed hard as he drank in the picture of her round, firm breasts, the peaked, hard pink nipples. So damn perfect.

"Looks like the only between us now dear one, is some netting," he giggled, voice climbing in octave as it was want to do when he was excited.

He finally looked her in the eyes and was pleased to find her eyes filled with unabashed lust and desire. He wanted so badly to drive into her at that very moment. Drive hard and fast til he was buried inside of her surely hot, wet and tight walls. She dared to smile at him, challenging him.

"I've been waiting Handsome." She lifted her arms and circled his neck.

Rumplestiltskin stiffened, "You mock me? Foolish girl," he sneered.

He pushed her hard against the wall, fisted his hands in what remained of her skirt and hiked it to her waist.

She grinned not at all put off by his sudden brusque actions, "I wasn't mocking you, you are handsome...and you make me so, incredibly..." She bit off her sentence with a high pitch squeal when he released one hand from her skirt to tangled it in her hair and pulled her head back, baring her throat to him.

He gave her earlobe a quick, hard nip. He was rewarded with another sound of pleasure.

"Tsk, tsk, little vixen." Rumplestiltskin not gently parted her knees and slid a knee up between her thighs, seeking her center.

"Oh!" she appeared pleasantly surprised by the intrusion.

"You've never gone that far, have you?" he asked rather matter of fact, she wouldn't have to guess at what he meant as he rubbed his knee at her entrance.

For the first time since they had begun this dangerous flirtation she seemed to hesitate.

"No...but I'm terribly willing."

He rocked his knee against her, fighting the urge to gloat when her thighs tightened, trying to coax him closer. He doubted she even realized what she was doing, or really what she was asking of him.

He was keeping her close now, hiding her chest, lest he lose all control. Her thighs were so warm, even through the leather and he could feel her mind-blowing dampness for him. His breeches were growing ever tighter and more uncomfortable. Damn his fucking curse.

He was aching in places he hadn't in years, more years than he could even remember. He had chalked it up to the curse, just another way it had stripped him of his humanity. No woman had stirred his loins...until his Belle.

"My Belle," he leaned his face down again. He couldn't kiss her as a woman deserved to be kissed, as he wanted to kiss her but he still needed...well, he just needed.

He pressed in towards the curve where her neck met her shoulder and breathed in her scent. She always smelled of roses, always faintly there on the fringes. Now the rose was tinged with the clean, slightly metallic scent of sweat and that heady indescribable scent of need, desire...sex. He darted his tongue out to taste the soft skin. She tasted sweet and a bit salty.

She was breaking out in small tremors, pressing her body closer to his, hard against his. He closed his eyes feeling her firm bare, breasts against his chest. He kissed her throat just under her ear.

She wiggled and sighed.

He groaned against her throat, she had to pay for this torture. He bit hard the throbbing tendon in her neck and took pleasure in her cry and how her body liquified against him. Only the pressure of him and the sturdy unfailing support of the wall was keeping her from puddling on the floor.

He returned to kissing. Kissing small, butterfly kisses all along her neck.

"Oh good gods," she ground out as he kissed the hollow of throat, and simultaneously cupped her breasts in his calloused hands.

"No need to call me god, pet...Rumplestiltskin is just fine," he gloated ridiculously pleased with himself.

He continued to kneed her breasts, loving how they just filled his hands and the weight was perfect. So damn fucking perfect. Like they were made to be held by his hands.

"That...feels..._so _good." She tightened her hands in his hair and he felt her increase her rocking against his knee.

"Careful, my Belle," he ground out, gritting his teeth.

She continued and he shook his head and in pay back caught a hard rosebud nipple between his thumb and finger and gave it a short hard squeeze and then a twist.

She bucked hard and whimpered.

He removed his hand from the left and moved to her waist, securing her to him. With his right he flicked the right nipple and he felt another wave of wetness saturate the knee she was rubbing against.

He growled like the beast he was, then with the speed and guile of an Imp he was on his knees and lifting her skirts higher.

"Rumple_stiltskin_!" she cried moving to push her skirts down and then seemed to remember her top was also bare, "What are _doing _down there?" Her eyes were wide.

Not scared he didn't think, surprised...curious but not scared or unwilling, which just made him harder and more determined.

He grinned, "My dear, there is so much to learn, so much I want to show you, teach you, for you to enjoy. Right now, I just a...taste. I know what your kiss tastes like, what your skin taste like...now, I want to know what your..."

Before he could finish stating his desire a loud banging broke through the cocooning silence.

"What in the bloody fucking hell?" the Dark One growled jumping from his knees and snapping his fingers, reassembling Belle's dress as he did. All the while Belle stood, still leaning against the wall completely dazed.

"Why in the hell do I bother living in the bloody mountains in the forsaken no-where if random idiots still persist in showing up on my doorstep at all hours of the night and day to bother me?! I might as well open a shop in town and make deals there...maybe they'll leave my domicile in peace!" he continued to rant as he took Belle by the hand and marched toward the main entrance of the castle.

"We'll finish _this_, later," he told her. She nodded mutely.

_An atom to atom oh can you feel it on me love__  
__A pattern to pattern oh can you see it on me love__  
__Atom to atom oh what's the matter with me love__  
__Strangeness and Cha__rm__  
__The static of your arms, it is the catalyst__  
__You're a chemical that burns there is nothing like this__  
__It's the purest element but it's so volatile__  
__An equation heaven sent, a drug for angels_

* * *

"And whatever do you want?" The Dark One reassumed his dark, formidable, deal marker persona, erasing all hints of what he had been doing moments before as he magically threw open the doors.

There stood a messenger – a knight in King George's court colors. Rumplestiltskin's temper was soothed a bit as his interest piqued.

"I am Sir Ni, here on behalf of King George..."

The Dark One made a high pitched noise in the back of his throat. This was interesting, sooner than he had expected. It certainly threw a kink into his plans for the Bitch. No matter, he'd work it all out soon enough. He was good at adapting.

"Let me guess, King George wants to see me. Something about Good Prince James?" he chortled, silently clapping his hands.

The Knight Ni had been practically shaking in his boots to begin with paled to a startling shade of white, "Ye-...ssss, Dark One, His Highness begs you to come at once..."

"There has been a horrible accident...yadda, yadda – you bore me. Return to your King and tell him the Dark One has received his message." Rumplestiltskin then, with a snap of his fingers, slammed the doors on the young knight who looked horrified as the heavy wood and steal closed on him.

He turned back to the room to find Belle perched on the table, hands braced on either side of her, legs swinging slightly. She looked incredibly young, and incredibly curious.

"Nothing too pressing my dear... Just fate is moving quicker than I had anticipated."

Belle sighed, "Is that so?"

Rumplestiltskin sauntered to perch himself next to her on the table. "Once upon a time, a time long ago, a Queen of a kingdom not so far away was cursed to be barren. The King, desperate for an heir, called on the one person that could possible help them..."

"You," Belle broke in, she did love a good story.

"Aye, the Dark One. I procured a child for them, a son. Prince James. One of the Way Points deciding not only this particular kingdom, but also this entire realm, involves Prince James, well Prince James and in a way more importantly, his twin brother... James, it seems has met his fate a bit sooner than I calculated, killed, as the fates predicted. King George now seeks me to bring his son back to life, but no magic can do that..."

"You have to bring him the twin," Belle supplied leaning against his shoulder.

"More or less," he smiled at her.

"And this twin is also part of this Way Point for the realm, it has to do with your plans... The Curse?"

"The twin is destined to father the Curse Breaker."

Belle startled, "Oh...well that's rather important, isn't it?"

He chuckled, "Yes, just a bit." He was staring straight ahead at the fireplace, "I was thinking, perhaps, you'd...you'd like to come with me on this errand?"

Belle tenses beside him, "Truly?"

"Truly. But there is another task that I have to tend to, a mess rather – from the Bitch, that'll keep us busy for a while, but I don't think you'll find it unpleasant..."

Belle seemed to have caught the uneasiness he hadn't meant to let creep into his voice, for she looked right had him with a beaming smile, "I would like nothing more than to go with you... Will I go as your care taker? Your mistress? Maybe you're keeper, hm?" she teased bumping his shoulder with hers.

"You'll travel with me as mine...I find I do not wish to be away from you, for any duration of time," he answered seriously.

She rewarded him with a dazzling smile, "Nor I, away from you."

He felt his skin warm as she looked at him with such adoration. "Our task for the King shan't require magic, it'll be fairly boring actually. I'll be simply a negotiator, it's a good thing I'm rather as clever with words as I am with magic. Our second deal will require magic, it has to do with a mermaid. This mermaid can obtain a certain, nearly impossible to obtain squid ink. This ink, rather like the twin, is an important component to the over all plan. The Evil Queen procured a quantity some weeks ago with a deal with the same mermaid we'll be seeing. The Bitch however, is not even close to being the alchemist I am. The potion that she gave the mermaid expired not long after she took it. Needless to say, this mermaid is rather eager to deal again and can be assured to not look favorably on the Evil Queen..."

"So, I thought perhaps, after we deal with these things we might implement stage one of our retribution, if you're still inclined."

Belle reached out and took his hand, "I truly look forward to going with you on these tasks, but that you would question my resolve against, as you call her – and it's apt, the Bitch, displeases me a bit. You are teaching me to fight, you are teaching me potion making, because I asked, because I want it. You're giving me the ability to defend myself, to be able to have strength for myself. You've given me the protection of your power, but you're also giving me my own power, power over my fate. I want retribution for me – for what she has gotten away with and done to me...to you, to us. You can help me or not, I assure you I will get my revenge either way."

Quite to the Dark One's surprise she leaned in and kissed his cheek. For someone that had just spoken dark, absolute words of revenge she was acting remarkably warm and gay.

"You baffle me my Belle," he grumbled.

"I know," she laughed musically hopping from the table.

"So, what's the plan Handsome, when do we leave?"

Rumplestiltskin still quite mystified by her contradictions, never had he thought possible there'd exist such a merry vigilante. "Well, considering what we have to accomplish, I think we should set out soon as possible. If you agree, I think we should go to town first thing in the morning to gather the ingredients we listed for the Bitch's potion last night, as it will have to cure before we travel."

Belle tipped her head in agreement, "So, we still have a few more hours tonight then?"

Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow, her words were heavy with intent. He didn't have to guess what she meant.

"Hm, well I do suppose I owe you a ruined gown..." he answered with an imperceptible movement that magically rent her gown's bodice, letting it gape to her waist.

"Why you...Beast!" she gasped happily, eyes blazing.

"Oh yes dearie, Beast indeed..."

_Feel it on me love  
Feel it on me love  
Feel it on me love_

* * *

**So, I am enjoying writing this story far more than I should. This chapter really wasn't what I had intended. I meant this chapter to introduce Belle as Duvessa...instead I teased you with sword foreplay and then didn't even seal the deal. It's coming (hehe, I have a dirty mind and that's bad...and I should feel bad) though, I just felt like playing it out a bit.**

**Did I mention how much I LOVE LOVE LOVE and appreciate your reviews, favorites and follows?! I am sorry I didn't get to reply to them all, know I read them, savored them and loved them tenderly (ew, too far? I think that went a little creepy). Anywhooooo tis the season for crazy busy, so I hope this chapter will do (for now) as my thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Oh and bonus points if y'all caught the two nerdy nods in there. I confess, I'm a total geek at heart. (There were actually 3 references but the first one doesn't count because I made it in the first chapter lol)**

**I feel like this story is somewhat back to a darker tone, and hopefully shall continue on that! **

**Lots of Love, I hope ya enjoyed! **

**Coming Up Next :...well, hopefully Duvessa is in the next chapter, but I'm not promising since I seem to lie a lot...! ;-)**


	5. Duvessa

**Oh time for another confession (and probably TMI) bear. This week was rough. This week was, as I've taken to calling it, shark week. A particularly emotional shark week. There was crying and yelling and royal temper tantrums and just general madness. I didn't get a lot written (obviously) and I'm quite tardy in updating. I spent my weekend instead of writing watching Stargate Universe, (which frankly is an awful show with it's only saving grace being our dear and darling Robert Carlyle) Firefly and geeked out in tremendous amounts with a Doctor Who marathon (my nails are currently painted TARDIS blue with a tribute to 10). **

**This chapter is a bit...feely because of the culmination of all the above things. I apologize for this. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't Ask Me Why is by Laura Marling**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Duvessa**

_**Me and time we go way back when  
I was a child  
And I always knew why.  
I knew my name  
I knew my road  
And I stayed away from heavy loads  
I'm still, I'm low  
O lord am I low  
Those of us who are lost and low  
We know how you feel  
We know it's not right but it's real  
But it's real.**_

Belle woke rather irritated the next morning. Perhaps irritated wasn't the right word. Agitated. Anxious. Antsy. Frustrated, that is what she was, damn frustrated. Rumplestiltskin had done what he always did when things got to close: bailed. Now, she was a rational, clear thinking person...most of the time, but he was pushing her to just about her breaking point.

She didn't want to break the curse. She truly didn't. Not any more. Not after hearing his story...not after what they had been through. She'd not wish the curse on him again, ever and if was trying to break it she'd be more than happy to obliged, but since he wasn't, she wanted to help him use it to the benefit of him, her and the realm.

This didn't mean however, that she was entirely pleased with their current situation.

Not at all.

She was a little fearful of the new parts of herself she had discovered recently. The blooming hatred, the blossoming passion and sexual lust. These were new to her. She hadn't known that she was as capable as she was to feeling these things. She didn't realize at all that a person could have such, frankly consuming, feelings about in them. Passion and hatred were tightly twined. Or maybe passion just followed around any ole extreme measure. She was still working it all out.

She had always been a passionate person, had always gone after everything with a wild abandonment that had, at times, amused and shocked her friends and family. When she had learned to read at such an early age and couldn't be pried from her father's library her father had laughed. Her friends called her dull and boring. Bookish wasn't at all a compliment.

Her love of horses was just chalked up to her being a wild at heart girl. Her taking to sleeping in the barn with her beloved Rosalyn, well people assumed she'd just do it for a night, not every summer until it grew too cold for her father to allow it in the late fall. That earned her the reputation of being the crazy daughter of Sir Maurice, and the habit of people bringing her apples as 'treats'.

Her love of cooking, well that was just a 'womanly' thing to do. Preparing every dish in the Cook's very extensive recipe collection, well that was just a sign she wasn't quite right.

She played with the children of her village and would read to them when they gathered to see her when she'd make her daily treks to walk among the ships as she loved to do. She preferred the company of the children that didn't judge her or think her 'strange', they just loved to hear the stories and dream of adventure and being brave like the knights and ladies of lore. Just like she did.

She was used to being called weird, strange, odd. She was used to the passionate, obsessive and unrelenting parts of her, she'd grown up with them. It was what kept her trying to figure out Rumplestiltskin. It was brought her back to his door step. She loved him to a possibly unhealthy degree. He was helping awaken in her things she hadn't even dared dream of.

He knew just how to work her body, how to touch her. Things she hadn't ever believed she was capable of feeling were suddenly drowning her. She ached for things she didn't know how to name. She felt a longing and a need in secret places. When he had teased her during their sword practice, his knee between her legs, she had about lost her mind. It was like she had been disconnected from her body, she didn't know what she needed, but her body did. It needed something powerful and hard and it needed it at her very core and right in that second before it came apart and dissolved into a puddle of marrow and need.

Now, feeling like that again was pretty much of all she thought about; getting that fulfillment she needed was a singular purpose.

She didn't get what she wanted last night. Oh no. He had succeeded in tearing her dress to rags again but then he had extracted himself and returned to his tower work room leaving her...frustrated. She knew it wasn't because he didn't want her, in fact she knew it was rather the complete opposite. He wanted her as much as she wanted him but there was the danger of not knowing the extent of how True Love worked on breaking curses.

Even if logically she understood that he was retreating from consequences not from her it did nothing to sate the damn need she had.

She rose early and dressed in her rather pathetically patched walking dress and started breakfast. She hummed as she mixed currents and cranberries into her batter for muffins then set to frying eggs. She was content and easy in the kitchen. She liked to let her mind wander as she prepared her dishes. Rumplestiltskin had thought that was why she was picking up potions so quickly, she had a knack.

She had also taken to excessive baking to combat the frustration.

Not that it was working.

"Ohhh...damn it!" she stomped her foot and slammed the tray of muffins on the worn table. Apparently they didn't take kindly to her her rough handling and had fallen spectacularly during baking.

"Well fine, just be that way...you..." she glared at the offending muffins then sat in a huff in the chair.

"Things not going well this morning dearie?"

She looked up at Rumplestiltskin looking as fresh and well rested as ever. She had an incredible urge to kick him in the shin. Instead she scowled at him, "Well good morning to you too, Rumplestiltskin."

"Oh my, my, aren't you a little testy my pet. Did you not sleep well?" he nearly laughed at her.

"Oh!" she ground out and did rise to kick him in the shin. "You know damn well I did not! How is that you can look at this as a game? I barely slept at all no thanks to you and your wicked teasing."

He seemed to have the good sense to feign injury after she kicked him, "Ouch darling, that was a little uncalled for don't you think?" He plucked a muffin from the still cooling pan.

"No. I think that was mild to what you actually deserve."

He giggled a high pitched, ringing laugh that grated on her nerves.

"Take the muffin and your good mood else where, if you please," she pointed to the door with the wooden spoon from her mixing bowl.

Rumplestiltskin flourished a hand to his chest and gave her an exaggerated face, "I'm wounded dearie, I come to wish you a good morning and I get nothing but hiss and spit."

"And a muffin," she raised her chin toward the mentioned food.

"So I did. Actually I was here for more than that..."

He moved too fast she thought, as he was suddenly in front of her, a scant half inch or so. So close she could breathe in his warm scent, feel the heat from his body. Remember how his teasing hands had felt. Blasted man!

She took a large step backward, "Well?"

He actually looked like he wanted to laugh at her which just irritated her more.

"I thought we'd go into the village and get the rest of the supplies we need for our potion...unless you've more pressing baking to finish?" He looked at the 14 dozen muffins sitting about on every flat surface in the kitchen.

She lifted her chin defiantly, "No. This was my last batch. I'll just need to get my cloak."

As Belle went to go around him he caught her at the waist and pulled her flush against him. She tried to remain still in his arms but it was a vain effort. He wrapped his arm around her and tipped his face to the crook of her neck. His breath lightly fanning her overly sensitive flesh was making her knees quake. She was fighting not to melt against him.

When he kissed that spot just below her ear she was quite glad for the strong arm around her waist as her knees went liquid. Damn, there was that yearning again!

"Good morning my darling Belle," he whispered before releasing her.

The liquid brown-black of his eyes danced, were his eyes a little lighter this morning? They didn't look quite so black this morning. She felt her frustration melt just a little. Maybe this wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it wasn't so bad.

"Good morning Rumplestiltskin," she leaned forward and kissed slowly his cheek and for the first time since he had interrupted her, and smiled.

He looked a little relieved at her smile. He was trying she thought. Well trying to be good, as well as trying to drive her mad she thought – he did obviously like to tease her.

"Shall I fetch the list as well, or did you already retrieve it?"

Rumplestiltskin quirked his head then folded his arm behind his back. She looked at him oddly then he brought his arm back, he was holding the folded piece of parchment they had written their list on two nights before. He held it out to her.

"Showing off again are you Mr. Rumplestiltskin?" she reached to take the parchment.

He kept it just out of her reach, "Tsk, tsk, oh my dear there is so much more I could do to prove my superior skills and talent..."

Belle made a sound in the back of her throat, "I'm well aware," she glared. Perhaps he hadn't meant the double entendre, perhaps he did...she sure as hell did.

He looked slightly abashed, "Fair enough." He surrendered the parchment.

* * *

She wasn't overly sure of her appearance since there was that nasty mirror situation but she didn't need a mirror to tell her that her dress was hastily and clumsily mended and that her skin was almost always carrying a flush thanks to the bloody Rumplestiltskin, but she figured she'd do.

She collected her patterned cloak and her gathering basket then with the parchment tucked safely into her pocket she headed toward the door.

"Leaving without me?"

She jumped spinning on her heel, "Rumplestiltskin, you scared me! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she felt her heart through her dress, glad it was still there and still working.

"As much as I didn't mean to, I will confess it is lovely to see such an excited flush on your face. Aside from that, were you trying to leave me?"

He approached her hands folded behind his back, wearing his dragon hide coat, looking reading for a trip into town. She was thoroughly perplexed.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Would that be a problem?"

"Well, no, of course...I would rather like it but just..." she trailed, "Well you _never _go into town!"

He chuckled lowly, "That's true. I don't. But now I am."

She lifted her chin, "Fine be enigmatic about it. Are you ready to go then?"

"Indeed, do you ride?"

Her brow furrowed and not for the first time she realized that there was so much about each other that they didn't know. It almost took her breath away thinking about. She was undeniably in love with the man but it did every once and a while crept into her conscious that she was casting her lot with a man that barely knew her, that barely had an inkling of who she was as a person and that she barely knew in kind. He didn't know about her passions or her dreams, or her past.

Maybe True Love didn't need all that, maybe it just meant they'd have the entire future to learn the past.

Today he would learn her passion for horses.

"I do actually, I didn't know you had horses," she answered curiously.

"You never asked," he answered simply and gestured for her to follow him.

* * *

The stables were typical, if albeit luxuriant and spacious compared to the common stables. But there were stalls and racks for the tack, food and all the other bits and pieces that proclaimed it a stable. It also had what Belle considered to be one of the most comforting scents in the world. The wonderful, alive scent of horses.

"Who takes care of them? Rides them? They aren't just cooped up in here I hope?" she was horrified at the thought.

"What? No, of course not. I'm not such a monster. Animals are pure. They aren't tainted like people. They simply...are. If they are treated with kindness they are kind, if treated with hate...they are hateful. Animals are honest. I wouldn't abuse them and keep them locked up without proper care."

She felt a little bad for being somewhat surprised by his answer. She kept trying to prove to him that he wasn't a monster but at first chance she assumed he was.

"So, how does it work?" she asked beaming at him.

"Well, I just acquired them actually. They were the price in one of my deals a while back. Descendants of a great line of ancient war horses and the royal Pegasuses. They no longer have the flight of a pegasus, the wings and that trait long bred out but they are still a majestic creature with plenty of attitude."

Her heart quickened a bit as she moved to look into the stalls. In two side by stalls were two of the most incredible animals she had ever seen.

There was a pure while stallion that was huge with flowing grey mane and tale. He was muscular and thick about the neck with great massive hindquarters. He stared at her with large grey eyes. They peered into her soul. Little wisps of steam left his nostrils has he stared her down. He was simply majestic.

This was Rumplestiltskin's horse, she was sure.

"His name is Hades..."

Belle nodded though didn't turn to look at him. The second horse was a mare. Beautiful, jet black with jet black mane and tail. Smaller than Hades and more lithe. She looked like she'd dance. Gorgeous, sleek with dark brown eyes that exuded pride and mischief.

"She is Persephone."

Belle did turn toward him then and smiled widely, "Hades and Persephone, hm? Did you name them that or were they already named?"

He returned her smile, "Names are very powerful things...perhaps I chanced upon these animals and realized the significance."

She actually believed that. He did have a knack for finding things that were wonderfully suitable and perhaps even fated. She had felt extremely connected to this horse upon first sighting it.

"I take it you've read the story then?" he called her back to him.

"Hm? Oh yes, it's one of my favorites actually..." she smiled at him then turned back to the horse, "I take it you know it then too, so if we are to fancy you the King of the Underworld, does that make me your Queen?" she didn't turn to look at him as she spoke. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"You're my everything."

With the majestic horses saddled and Rumplestiltskin, despite it seemed his better judgment, providing her a riding habit they set out toward the small village of Pembroke.

Belle marveled at how beautiful Rumplestiltskin actually looked on a horse. She had had a hard time imaging him on a horse before, but it was right. Hades was a fierce and proud animal and he carried the Dark One with great dignity but there was something about his gait that clearly said he was allowing his rider to harness him. Hades acknowledged Rumplestiltskin's authority but let it be known with the tilt of his head he chose to yield. Rumplestiltskin looked himself, a force to be reckoned with. Used to being feared he exuded confidence but it was something else altogether while he was on that horse. A warrior, king, a dark and vicious knight. Looking at him made her heart speed up and that strange fluttering start again in the pit of her stomach that cascaded to pool between her legs.

Persephone, her gorgeous mare was intuitive and obviously expertly trained. Her gait was sure and smooth. It took just the barest of touches from her knees to move her along and guide her. It felt blissful to again be riding such an amazing beast.

The early morning was thick with fog and the soft songs of the birds were echoing in the dampness. She rode along Rumplestiltskin and smiled when she caught his gaze now and again, he would always give her a small smile. She thought perhaps he was admiring his handiwork with her habit. The long black heavy split skirt was incredibly feminine with gathers at the hem that were secured with brass buckles showing the white underskirts. She had a white ruffled blouse the V of which dipped lower than might be strictly proper. Over that a black leather corset with tiny hook and eyes secured just under her breasts and kept her chest from jostling about, with a strap that went around her neck for extra support. She was glad for it, even if it perhaps outlined a little more than it should. Finally he had provided her a matching, flowing black leather coat that fanned out behind her over Persephone's rump. It concealed her corset and dipping blouse.

He had told her off handedly that she looked striking. She was glad he approved. She certainly felt a little...compelling in the impressive costume and atop the mighty horse. She felt like she could take on the Evil Queen while wearing this, riding her magnificent mare with the one they called Dark One at her side. She and her Beast could take on the world.

Her mighty, powerful, long suffering Beast. She secretly liked to think of him that way. Not in the evil beast way, but in the powerful, slow simmering, with barely contained energy, strength and passion sort of way. He was her Beast in that sense, never in the terrible one.

They came into the village just as the fog was lifting and the morning village market was opening it's stalls. Rumplestiltskin led them to the stables and after dismounting Hades helped her from Persephone.

"We'll leave the horses here while we shop, alright?"

"Of course, but is there anyone about? It looks deserted."

Rumplestiltskin looked around then called, "Come out, come out where ever you are... The Dark One wishes to do business."

Belle fought to not roll her eyes. But she couldn't argue that it worked in bring out the proprietor.

"Good morning sir, madame," a squirmy little man skittered from an unseen hiding place.

"Good morning Mr. Goodspell, the lady and I need to stable our horses here for the day while we attend to errands. Is this possible?"

Belle was impressed that he kept his tone even and without the usual harsh jesting. He was making the effort she knew on her behalf.

"Ye...yes, of course. Without question...they'll be well tended I assure you."

"Good," Rumplestiltskin tossed the man a small purse which Belle would wager held a generous amount of gold thread. "You'll have a bonus when we return if we are satisfied with your service."

The small man blinked as he held the bag, clearly befuddled by the gesture and probably wondering what he was going to have to provide for such monies as he was being given.

"Coming my dear?" Rumplestiltskin asked her as he offered his arm. He was clearly enjoying toying with the man. She smiled anyway, perhaps herself enjoying it a bit also and accepted the proffered arm.

"You were toying with him," she sighed as they made their way toward the market, arm in arm.

"Just a little," he conceded with a teasing titter.

She shook her head, "Hm, well let's try and play a little nice, yes?"

"I thought I was nice! I was very nice actually..." He swept her down the completely empty walkway.

"That is perhaps the biggest problem. I've the notion that people aren't exactly used to see you acting quite so..." she hesitated over the right word.

"Domestic?"

"I was going to say docile, but domestic works too. Have you noticed that every single one of these shop stalls is abandoned?" she halted their walking.

"Yes, well it is the downside to going to market with the Dark One, terrible service, unless expressly summoned. No man, woman, or child will obviously shun me for fear of my retribution but they will certainly avoid me if at all possible."

Belle wasn't sure what to do with that. She wasn't going to be able mend the man's reputation in a day, nor was she sure it would be wise at this juncture to do so.

"I've a few things I can tend to, I perhaps will go back to the stables, now that the horses have been delivered we will be in need of a stable boy."

She blinked at him, "Okay..." she drew out then arched an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"You'll get along far better without me, but I'll be close." Then with a kiss to her cheek, which still went to mystifying her he danced off leaving her standing in the still empty walkway between stalls.

"Well then," she muttered under her breath hands on her hips. Just then it occurred her that she hadn't asked him for money, even as the thought to call out for him came she felt the sudden shifting of weight in her pockets under her hands. "That sneaky ba..."

"Do you know him?" a little voice broke through her almost curse.

She twirled around to see three little faces looking up at her. Two boys about 6 and a little girl about a year or two younger. They stared her in obvious awe.

"Yeah, are you friends with him?"

"Do you know who is?!" The little boys prattled loudly though it was obviously they were straining to keep their voices hushed, fearing their words reaching the Dark One's ear no doubt.

"You're really pretty..." the little girl added reaching out to pet her riding skirt, but pulled back at the last second.

Belle smiled. No matter what a kid's curiosity would always be greater than adult's fear.

"I do, and yes he's my friend... What are your names?" she smiled at them.

"I'm Adam, he's Fred and she's my sister Penelope..." the blond boy pointed the red head and the little blond girl. He was clearly the leader.

"My papa says he's a scary man and that I should stay away from him," little Adam said, "Maybe you should stay away too?"

She smiled and since none of them seemed too afraid of her she hoped perhaps she could sway their parents, at least into doing business with her. There was actual shopping she need to accomplish today, "Well, you should always be careful of strangers and listen to your parents. The Dark One is a dear, dear...friend," she didn't know what she was exactly but for the kids, friend was the easiest and safest anyway, "and I'm not afraid of him at all."

"I like your dress," Penelope, clearly extremely shy was hiding behind her brother but peeked around his shoulder to speak.

"Why thank you very much, I like your dress too. Did your mother make it for you?"

"Yes ma'am...she makes lots and lots of pretty clothes."

Belle made note to find the seamstress, grateful to find there was one. Despite and in part because Rumplestiltskin had a penchant for destroying her dresses she was going to need a few more for their trip.

As she chatted with the kids the people began to refill their stalls, fear abated for the moment. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you say to a treat, hm?" she finally broke through the non-stop questions and hoped she could distract them with a sweet so she could began to shop.

The three agreed in unison.

"Can you show me to the bakery shop, perhaps we'll find something sweet, hm?" she smiled.

Like a shot they were off and she hitched her skirt up a bit and made haste to follow.

* * *

She felt the eyes on her, following her, judging her, making assumptions and the like. She could probably guess at what the more unsavory things were. She was a woman alone with the Dark One in a castle. She didn't have to try hard to guess at what people would think of that. Not that any would ever dare, in a million years, to say anything about it. She did her best to keep her head high and to smile, not too tightly, at everyone. It was a chore but she strove to appear at ease and confident.

The people were courteous, if a bit curt and cold. She couldn't blame them really. The risk of offending the assumed pet of the Dark One was a dangerous game, but so was befriending her too.

She had been able to waylay the small group of kids, which had grown from three to six, which had surrounded her, with chocolate and little iced cakes. She had enjoyed them. Enjoyed the nostalgia of home they had brought but she needed to get a few last things which would require a bit of coaxing she wagered.

She had learned that the village apothecary didn't keep a stall on market days, he wasn't exactly the most reputable of people. He had a reputation as something of a fortune teller and charlatan, but his herbals and even some of his more, well, _nefarious_, concoctions worked.

She needed ashes of Blue Cross dung, a blessed and cut chunk of petrified wild worm wood and the tears of a unicorn. These she knew would be the hardest to come by.

She tried very hard to ignore the whispers as she walked toward the end of the main street, toward the last small building but she still caught the quiet, harshly said "whore", "kept woman" and tried desperately to tamp down the tears.

A bell tinkled quietly as she entered the store. There was no one about in the dim room. A large counter wrapped around the room, behind it on shelves reaching floor to ceiling were bottles, jars and all sorts of containers of the oddest colors and shapes. She could have easily spent hours just looking. It eery and still. It smelled of faintly of decaying hay and on the fringes like sky after a lightening storm.

"Aw, Duvessa, so you've come to visit me have you?"

She jumped as a squeaky voice startled her from inspecting a small purple bottle that she had found sitting on the counter. It smelled strongly of heady spices, not at all unpleasant.

"I'm...I'm sorry?" she stuttered.

The man, that she knew to be called Robert, was tall – really tall, probably a good six and half feet kind of tall. Thin, so thin if he turned sideways she was betting you'd miss him. He was also bald. He also had no eyebrows. He was truly the oddest looking man she had ever seen. Ghostly white, so white that if it wasn't that he was obviously standing there and talking to her and she could see him quite clearly to be a man, she'd think him some kind of ghost born of fog.

"You don't know they call you Duvessa?" he was staring at her with his colorless eyes, seemingly boring into her, striving to see her very soul she thought.

"I know nothing of the kind. My name is Belle." She resisted shivering as he continued to stare, without blinking, at her, the oddest of smiles on his face.

"You belong to the Dark One and your reputation precedes you my dear. Duvessa means dark beauty. Perhaps you have heard that I am something of a Seer. I see you...you have some darkness in you too I think. Some inner turmoil. You belong with the Dark One...you're suited."

She felt a tremor break over her spine. She wasn't trusting this man. Not at all. He looked at her like he could see inside of her and she didn't like that. At all.

"You've a different kind of darkness though, a beautiful darkness. I don't just mean your physical beauty..." he tipped his head the other way, "You've a kind of...well it's not really easy to explain. You and the Dark One, suit..."

She watched him as his eyes started to glaze over. He was no longer looking her but she didn't want to even guess at what he was picturing at this moment. She actually silently wished that Rumplestiltskin was there. This man was entirely off-putting.

"Perhaps you can provide me these things on my list, never mind my name?" she held out her parchment, proud that neither her hand nor voice shook.

"Anything for the Duvessa...you and the Dark One will succeed. Indeed you will... You've a great amount of power too you know. You've power over the Dark One...the greatest power in all the realm."

Belle shivered and felt gooseflesh rise all along her body.

The bell tinkled the arrival of another.

She hoped it was Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

**This will probably be the last update before Christmas... I hope you all have a simply WONDERFUL Christmas...and if I don't get to it before (here's to hoping I do!) a very HAPPY New Year!**

**Lots of Love!**

**PS – Duvessa actually does mean Dark Beauty and is Gaelic / Irish in origin. Well, at least according to whatever baby names website I was on the other day lol.**

**PPS – for those keeping score the geeky references made in the previous chapter were of course:**

**Andúril – Aragorn's sword from LotR (first made in chapter 1)**

**Needle – the sword gifted to Arya Stark by her half brother Jon Snow in the Game of Thrones books**

**The Knight Ni – The Knights Who Say Ni, from Monty Python. **

**...for those that are particularly observant and particularly obsessed with Doctor Who, you might have caught the little (well hardly even a reference really) nod to Doctor 10 with the 'domestic' comment. I will confess I was thinking of him as I wrote that. **

**As always your reviews, favorites and follows mean the world. I do try and reply to each review...I get behind sometimes but know they are loved :) **


	6. Foolish Little Fish

**Chapter 6: Foolish Little Fish**

Rumplestiltskin was wildly pleased with the progress that his Belle was making with her potion making skills. Their little gift for the Bitch was perfect. He swirled the scarlet colored liquid in its glass and cork stopped bottle with glee.

Hell One: Pride. This potion he called Lucifer.

Rumplestiltskin dropped the vial into a padded draw string bag and then into the magicked pocket of his dragon hide coat, it would be quite safe there.

Down below his tower workroom Belle, was making the final preparations concerning their food and clothing. The horses were being brought up from the stables by the stable lad he had hired, Mowgli Doolittle. The boy was borderline magical with animals. Perhaps, he was magical. Rumplestiltskin would have to look into that later.

He gave a look around the room, making sure he had gathered all that they might require on the journey, he found they had prepared very adequately. He slipped into his, much larger on the inside, pockets a good deal of gold thread. Usually he could deal for whatever he might require on a trip but on this trip, with Belle along, he thought she might prefer just purchasing the odds and ends.

The allowances he made for her sensibilities made him nearly cringe.

She was letting him fuck with the Bitch though...and had brewed one hell (he paused to relish his witty pun) of a potion so perhaps as women went his Belle wasn't so bad.

He danced down the castle stairs to meet her in the main hall. Upon seeing her dressed in her elaborate and sexy habit he praised, again, his good choice in picking her.

She was tempting him terribly though as she had left her great coat open letting him view her very clearly, the tight corset was showing off her perky tits.

He took a moment to silently appreciate and praise the inventor of the corset. He also silently damned them as he had the itch to adjust himself in his entirely too tight leather breeches.

He glared at her, "You do know that there is an impressionable boy in our stables and you're flaunting?"

She wasn't phased in the least by his at attempt at rebuff. "Oh, really? Is my attire distracting, Rum? I hadn't noticed...I mean there isn't a mirror to be seen in this dusty place."

He narrowed his eyes at her further, "You know damn well what you're wearing."

"Indeed I do, you gave it to me if I remember."

He scowled but gave up, "Are we ready to depart then?" he barked.

"Yes Master, we are," she mockingly bowed at him and gave him a wink.

"You're entirely too ornery today," he opened the door and gestured for her to exit first.

"Not I!" she acted scandalized at the thought even as she purposely brushed herself against him as she passed.

He growled in the back of his throat, "Tempting the Beast my dear..." he snagged her and held her back tightly to his front, letting her feel just how much she was indeed _tempting_ him.

"Am I? I hadn't noticed," she rubbed against him, leaning into his chest.

Rumplestiltskin growled again then pushed her away from him swatted her ass in the process, which only succeeded in making her giggle, "Get on your damn horse woman, we're wasting daylight!"

"I love it when you're all bossy..." she playfully winked at him and wiggled her fingers in a little wave.

Mowgli was there holding the reigns of the great beasts that were saddled and equipped with large saddle bags. Rumplestiltskin lithely mounted Hades and took the reigns from Mowgli, "Help your mistress," Rumplestiltskin directed.

Mowgli nodded and immediately was to Belle, cupping his hands offering her a step to mount Persephone.

"Thank you Master Mowgli," Belle mounted easily and rewarded the young man with a warm smile.

"We'll be gone at least a fortnight, keep watch on the castle and your ears alert, do we have an agreement?" Rumplestiltskin pinned Mowgli with a strong gaze.

"Yes Dark One," Mowgli didn't hesitate.

Rumplestiltskin nodded and tossed the boy a small purse containing their previously agreed upon monthly wage plus a bonus that was insurance against future services, such as spying on the surrounding areas.

Mowgli had obviously noticed the weight difference and made a deep bow to the Master and his Mistress before disappearing toward the stables.

"Shall we be off dearest?" Rumplestiltskin turned his horse toward the gates.

"I thought we were never leaving, you do take so long to prepare Dark One..." she mockingly sighed.

"Shut up wench, let's ride then."

Belle laughed loudly and nudged Persephone just ahead of Hades.

Rumplestiltskin shook his head with his own little chuckle and retook the lead, it was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

The Dark Castle laid high in the stark mountain ranges to the east of the ocean village of Sirenetta. Belle and Rumplestiltskin began their trek through the cold mountains, winding their way through the thick and abundant forest. They rode pleasantly, their privacy unmolested and were blessed with great weather for the season. They would take care of the business with the mermaid it had been decided, first, then go for the twin. King George would certainly object to them tarrying, but the King's schedule was not of any great concern to Rumplestiltskin.

They talked some, exchanging playful barbs and witty observations on the plant life and the particular good fortune of the weather.

They were both bored and about to go at each other's throats by the third day.

"There isn't anything I can do about the sun being bright my, _dear. _Believe me, if I could quell it long enough to quiet your constant crowing!" Rumplestiltskin ranted in distemper as they navigated the horses down a particularly rough bit of road.

"You're telling me that I've hitched my wagon to the all powerful Dark One and he can't even manipulate a few clouds to keep this blasted sun off my head?" Belle sniped back lifting a hand to shield her eyes from the constant blaring sun in the cloudless blue sky.

"Manipulate clouds? I would find it easier to make sense of the female species, or wrangle a bag of cats!" Rumplestiltskin gestured wildly with a glance over his shoulder at Belle behind him.

For some reason his words and the look Rumplestiltskin had on his face made Belle burst out laughing. Her laughter had always been infectious, particularly to Rumplestiltskin and he found his own trill giggle filling up the air.

The road was finally wide enough for them to ride abreast again, "Oh Rum, what a pair we are...not three days of uninterrupted time together and we are already going at each other like fighting cocks! Do forgive me, I do believe the heat has addled me," Belle sighed extending her hand toward him.

"And I am sorry too dearie, I do tend to become...prickly," Rumplestiltskin took her hand and squeezed it assuringly.

"Good, well we survived that rather well, don't you think?" her eyes glittered with amusement.

Rumplestiltskin's own expression was filled with mischief, "The sun is going to be going down here in a few hours, if we ride at a steady pace we should be one day out of Sirenetta..." he giggled, "And if we ride hard there is nice little meadow near a river you might enjoy..."

Belle prodding Persephone into a quicker pace, "You keep giving me hope that we are going to go farther than heavy petting and yet..." she drew the last word out long, "I am disappointed every night."

Rumplestiltskin nudged Hades to nose in front of Persephone.

"Are you saying that our intimacy is unsatisfactory?"

The mighty horses were liking the new urgency, they were horses bred for power and speed, they itched to let loose.

"I am saying exactly that," she winked and with barely a tap from her heel to Persephone's side she and her horse were flying down the wide clean road a startled Rumplestiltskin in her dusty wake.

Rumplestiltskin sputtered and then was galloping after his runaway wench.

For several miles the horses warred with their mounts encouraging them. The thunder of hooves and raucous laughter filled the basin Rumplestiltskin and Belle traversed.

Trees reaching high into the sky, vibrant green grass, wild flowers of gold, purple and vermillion. Deer rustled under the cover of the brush as a fox chased a rabbit. In those beautiful moments rider and beast were one, challenging the wind, becoming lost within nature, of nature.

They pulled through the darkness of the trees to come to a skidding stop near a river. Belle slid from from Persephone hot, sticky and absolutely delighted, "That was..._fantastic_!"

She stretched wonderfully sore limbs and cramped legs with glee.

"It was quite...invigorating, I agree," Rumplestiltskin dismounted gracefully.

Belle appreciated the view of the leather trousers growing taught over his arse and his lithe body she knew was well muscles and rippling under his clothes. She'd felt the power he hid once or twice.

Rumplestiltskin shrugged his coat from his shoulders and tossed it to the ground by the tree they had stopped near. Belle also removed her great coat leaving her standing in her riding skirt, long sleeved white blouse that was plastering itself to her skin a mix of dust and sweat, her corset was tight and still showing off her assets to their best advantage.

She made a show of stretching her back, arching backward and going to the river's edge to scoop water over her heated skin, she watched Rumplestiltskin watch her from the corner of her eye and smiled. He was staring terribly much, she hid the smile behind her hand.

"Rum, is this where we are going to stop for the night?" she asked innocently as she rubbed her neck with a damp rag. The weather had changed so much from the mountains, it was balmy!

Rumplestiltskin look at her, eyes focused on the water running down her neck, between her breasts, "Um...yes, it'll be dark soon..." He shook his eyes away and went back to unpacking the saddlebags.

It took but a few minutes with a little help from Rumplestiltskin's magic to set up the large luxurious tent and start a roaring fire. The sun was setting, casting the little hollow they were in, in a warm yellow and pink light.

Belle prepared a small meal of hot soup and crusty bread and fresh berries on shortbread for dessert. They reclined on a patched quilt and watched the day darken. Birds sang soft goodnight songs and the forest around them began to go to rest.

"Afternoon next we'll be in Sirenetta, I believe I can smell the ocean air from here," Rumplestiltskin was drawing lazy patterns on Belle's bare arms, scraping his nail gently, making gooseflesh rise.

"Make love to me Rum..." Belle whispered, ignoring his statement.

Rumplestiltskin didn't startle at her request just sighed heavily, "Belle, you know that I desire you and..."

Belle groaned, "Yes, yes...and we just have to take things slowly!" she rolled away from Rumplestiltskin's touch and flopped on her stomach. "It's getting old though."

Rumplestiltskin, leaning against the large log that he magicked closer to the fire for back support while they ate looked at her nonplussed. He wasn't sure what to do with her. He hadn't expected her to be this...forward. Hadn't expected her to have such a sexually voracious appetite. He again, wasn't opposed but he was running out of ways to waylay her.

He wanted nothing more than to savage her like the beast he was, but he was hesitant. Would he hurt her? Could he hurt her? He hadn't felt savage lust like this since long before he had become the Dark One. Not since the early years of Milah had he had any true stirring.

It had been more important looking after Bae and Milah had no interest in him so that quelled his fire. The Dark One repelled any rational, normal female on his looks alone. The first years as the Dark One he had felt increased power in everything, but the sexual desires were...they were different. He grew lonely more than lustful, he longed for the companionship of a woman more than her bed.

It seemed whatever it was that person desired, whatever was lacking or a weaknesses in the human that became the Dark One, the need to overcome it, obliterate it, intensified a hundred fold. He, Rumplestiltskin had wanted to not be a coward...and to not be lonely in the arms of a woman he loved. He wanted family.

Of course the Dark One's curse twisted and confused all those desires, but when he was with Belle, when he was next to her... He wanted again.

He continued to watch her, her eyes now drifting closed as she shifted to her back. Her chest rose and fell with her even breathes. One arm she had curved under her head, the other was idly playing along her stomach, along the waistline of where her shirt and skirt met.

Rumplestiltskin's eyebrows shot into his hairline. _She didn't...she wouldn't! _He thought stunned. Not his Belle, not his innocent and sweet Belle...

He felt his face crack into a leering smile, _or would she_? He felt slightly leprous watching her and thinking of things she might do alone in her bed after they had parted anxious, frustrated and excited. The ideas made his head swim and pulse beat rapidly. His curiosity was beyond piqued. He was feeling the confines of his breeches tightening.

Oh it was sweet agony, he wondered how much longer he could hold out.

"It is time for bed," he announced gruffly as he watched the teasing hand move from her waist toward her breasts.

Belle startled eyes popping open and she looked like she had quite forgotten what she was doing and where she was at.

Rumplestiltskin stared down at her, eyes narrowed. She blushed under his scrutiny, a ruby sort of color and her eyes couldn't meet his. Oh, yes, he knew exactly what she did alone in her room now and he loved her wickedness.

Rumplestiltskin offered her a hand up and together they headed to the tent.

The tent was large and very luxurious, there were, despite what Belle had implied earlier in the day, benefits to being linked with the Dark One. There was a divider sectioning off a privacy area for changing, which while Belle appreciated it thought it was a bit silly considering that they had seen all of each other already...or practically.

Except they hadn't. Belle's hands stilled on the last button the blouse she had pulled free of her waist band. He had seen her, he made it a perverse and enjoyable habit tearing her clothes off piece by during their sword practices and he had come in on her bathing several times to tease her...but she had never seen him in less than his breeches and shirt.

This, she realized was entirely unfair.

They had hadn't yet to share a bed in the Dark Castle, unless you counted the time they shared the table on her first night back after she had escaped the Queen. She hadn't really thought on this a lot, and when they slept side by side in the tent on the very decadent pallet of a feather mattress and covers of soft flannel and heavy brocade coverlets and feather filled duvets it just seemed right. It was easy and natural.

They didn't bicker on the side of the bed they wanted, they didn't find the other hogged the blankets or moved to much. They didn't even really discuss it. They shared the bed just like everything else in their lives, without needing to voice the reasons or actions. It just was.

It just was...always with him in his sleeping clothes. He didn't wear the normal night dress as most men did, or at least as she thought most men did, it wasn't like she had a large group to poll on their sleeping attire or that wouldn't be scandalized at the thought of her asking. She knew her father had always worn a sleeping gown and thus assumed.

Rumplestiltskin was no ordinary man though, of course. He wore loose legged draw sting trousers of a soft flannel, colored a deep red and a loose necked shirt. Combined with his ever present stockings there was no more and no less to his attire. She had thought nothing of it.

Until tonight. He had the obvious upper hand in their physical relationship because he had seen all of her at one point or another and she had seen so terribly little of him.

That was going to end, she thought as she grabbed hold of the thoughtful partition that Rumplestiltskin had magicked and ripped it down.

Rumplestiltskin was lounging lazily on the pallet and didn't seem at all startled by the sudden outrage.

"You my dear think incredibly loud," he stated simply.

Belle huffed, stomped her foot which was incredibly ineffective on the of the soft ground under the tent and glared him, hands on her slim hips, "Are you saying you can read minds?"

Rumplestiltskin flourished a hand with a sly grin, "Not overly well, but I do read people and you are terribly translucent... Did you know that the light from your side cast your silhouette onto that fabric divider? You are most curious to watch."

Belle's mouth fell open horror, "You watch me undress? I thought that is why you put up the divider!" She knew her outrage was just a little too emphatic for him to believe it genuine, but she had to try.

"You have been trying to seduce me my dear Belle, have you not?" he trilled, folding his hands over his chest.

She pouted and flung herself on the edge of the pallet. "Perhaps, just a little...it hasn't been working terribly much, _and _I was just thinking..." she trailed as she watched him smiling at her, watched the way his eyes were dancing and full of mischief. It was entirely distracting.

"Prey, what were you thinking dearie...?"

"I was thinking it was entirely unfair that you've seen entirely more of me than I've seen of you."

"I don't know what you mean dearie, you are looking at all of me now, are you not?" he gestured to himself. He was fully clothed in his night clothes on top of the covers.

"That's not what I mean and you _know _it!"

"Maybe I do, we'll remedy that very soon, I promise, but for now why don't you finish changing and we can get some sleep?"

She pouted again but agreed, rising to finishing undressing.

Just as she was reaching to let her loosened skirt fall to the tent floor she felt Rumplestiltskin's hands surround her waist, she gave a small started cry not expecting it.

"I know your little secret dearie..." he whispered in her ear as he pulled her flush against him, molding her arse to his pelvis, letting her curves fit into the perfectly designed planes of his length.

"My innocent little Belle...you've such a sexual nature don't you?" he lifted a hand from her waist, lightly ran his fingers along the base of her neck, trailing along her shoulder under her gaping blouse.

"What do you think about...when you're touching yourself?" he asked and she hissed in a breath, he continued to trail fingers feather light around her collar bone.

Belle trembled and Rumplestiltskin's hand spread over her skin between her breasts.

"Do you think about my hands?" His mouth was at her ear, moist breath teasing the miniscule hairs, "Do you think about me touching you...here?" He flicked a finger out to tease the underside of her left breast.

"What about here?" The hand at her waist let loose and the skirt felt to the floor.

She wasn't even wearing a chemise. She standing against him in nothing but the tails of her long riding blouse. Rumplestiltskin stiffened against her back as he danced his fingers low on her belly, teasing.

"Here? What do think of me doing? It is me isn't my love?" Rumplestiltskin quickly captured the shell of her ear between his teeth.

Belle gasped in shock and a tiny bit of pain, not unpleasant pain though.

"Don't become shy now on my account... How many times have you played?"

Belle's body was radiating deep and primal heat against him. Her scent was intoxicating him. If he wasn't careful he would be losing control.

"Only a ...a few times," she finally found her voice.

"Yes, what prompted it?" as he spoke he was making small circles on her breasts, soaking in the feeling over her arching into him, the way she turned to give him better access. He kept his right hand gently and methodically working in mimicking circles ever lower on her belly.

"I...I was just so frustrated that you kept...stopping," her words were broken by a sharp moan as his fingers captured a nipple between his fingers.

"I needed...I needed to be touched so..." she ground her arse back against him, back curving as his fingers were now between her thighs, so close to just exactly where she needed.

"And what were you thinking about when you were touching yourself my Belle?" Rumplestiltskin continued to purr into her ear.

"I...I think about you...I always think about you..." she answered simply, voice far off and hazy.

That was, of course, the right answer.

Rumplestiltskin slipped a finger between her wet folds and was rewarded with buck and a guttural groan. He continued to experiment, gently circling around the soft, wet heat of her. She had the tightness and sweetness of innocents but the whimpers and moans of someone that wanted desperately to expand her knowledge. Her body responded swiftly and absolutely, molding to his finger as he pushed deeper inside of her. He rubbed and circled, finding that sinful nub of nerves that he teased gently. Gently and slowly increasing pressure.

Her slickness increased soaking into his hand as he cupped her, it made him ache in his tight breeches. She got so excited, so quickly. He felt her beginning, her muscles to starting to contact under his ministrations. He thought she was ready, he slipped in a second finger while increasing again the speed and pressure. She was so close, he could feel her writhing and the moans struggling from her clenched lips.

Then she was crying out. Her body went slack as her knees buckled as the wave of pleasure ripped over her body. Just as he felt her body start on the downside of her climax he found the rhythm of her body and plunged one finger in deeper, curling it up, thumb retaking it's motion on the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Belle thought she was going to die from it, that her body was going to go to pieces around her as another uncontrollable wave hit. She reached up, one arm wrapping around Rumplestiltskin's neck and the other grabbing hold his forearm as he brought to another cascading wave of pleasure.

She was struggling for breath as her body started to recover. She was sweaty and dazed, she still clung to him as she didn't trust her body, her limbs were liquid and she fit so perfectly against him.

"Always think of me..." Rumplestiltskin growled harshly into her ear.

Belle found it difficult to speak, so she nodded, "Always..." she whispered.

* * *

The next morning found the pair in a fair mood as they cleared the last distance to the outskirts of Sirenetta. It was a medium sized village built around the extensive harbor. Boats and ships of all sizes moored there. It was a village of fishermen, tradesmen and, of course, smugglers. It was a goods village kept from booming by lacking the grace and sophistication of the village to the north, Mayweather. Sirenetta, however, boasted a feature Mayweather didn't. They had mermaids.

The Mermaids of Sirenetta were legendary. In the folklore of old the mermaids played with the children of village near the shallow waters, they rescued doomed sailors during horrific storms. The mermaids were renowned for their beauty and knowledge of the sea. Of course, as time moves on and man begins to think themselves mightier than they are, begins to believe they should control that which they don't fully understand relations between the mermaids and villagers broke down.

The mermaids were hunted, were killed for their fins and their glorious hair. The bonds between water and land were broken. Still, the lore of Sirenetta remained, and still people traveled and searched for the mythical beings that dwelt in the waters there.

Rumplestiltskin however would not have to search. He had an appointment, scheduled by way of a royal crab and a messenger seagull that had more gumption that brains. He would be meeting his mermaid as the sun set in a little alcove of rock at the southern most tip of Dårlig Ulv-Stranden, the largest beach along that particular coast.

"It reminds me of Avonlea here," Belle remarked with no obvious inflection, just an observation but Rumplestiltskin stiffened none the less.

"Your village still carries my protection you know...I never dropped it," he refused to look at her.

Belle sensed his change in mood. She also sensed he was going to speak further.

"I was going to destroy your village, and your father. I was going to burn the bloody place to the ground. I had intended to flay your father and break every single bone in his body and suffer him no death...I intended to torture him."

Belle struggled not to blanche as her stomach turned at the thought, at the possibility of the fate that might have befallen her father, her village.

"Because you thought he had driven me to kill myself..." she spoke quietly.

Rumplestiltskin straightened his back as they halted the horses just on the edge of the village, "I would have done it without mercy or second though."

Belle sided Persephone up to him and reached out to touch him, "And I wouldn't have blamed you." She rode on.

Rumplestiltskin blinked, "But seeing as he didn't, lets leave the good people alone, hm?" she called back over her shoulder.

He grinned and joined her as they came into the village.

Though the village was more than used to it's share of strangers the sight of the Dark One and his...well, Duvessa, the name was catching on they discovered as it could be heard amongst the whispers of the clusters of people that stared at them gape mouthed.

Though Rumplestiltskin understood Belle's relief at the prospect of staying in a real bed, in a building with four walls after their time in the tent he detested inns. They would be taking on a small cabin that had been used by the former village harlot to do her business before being run out of the village. He wasn't going to be telling Belle of it's history however.

The cabin was off the village's main road, set off from the alley and not at all in too bad of repair. It would do fine for the few days they would be in residence. It was furnished and he had arranged for the kitchen to be stocked and fresh linens. Rumplestiltskin hadn't been this domestic in a great while. It was kind of like putting on an itchy sweater of wool. At first it was terribly uncomfortable but the longer is was worn, the more it was washed, handled and worn in...the better and more comfortable it was.

He'd never be the typical man, the typical ...companion for Belle, but neither was she the typical woman. She had a dark streak in her, a dark appetite and a hunger. She would never be happy with someone else, never happy with a common life. No he and she were quite well made for each other.

Belle paid no attention to the stares and whispers, she kept her usual large and glorious smile upon her face as she fell behind Rumplestiltskin following to their cabin. She was glad for the extra time she had taken in dressing. She had no idea why she worried about the reflection she would cast on Rumplestiltskin, but she really did. She knew the realm looked upon him as evil and to be avoided but she wanted to be … Well she didn't know exactly, but she wanted to fit with him, to bring good things about concerning him. She wanted to look like she belonged. Her black and white riding habit did that well.

"Oh this isn't too bad at all...it's, quaint," she remarked happily as she looked around the 2 room cabin. The kitchen, common area and eating nook were the largest part of the building while the second room was a bedroom with a sectioned off area with a brass tub and vanity with wash basin. It wasn't bad at all.

"Will I be able to accompany you on your errand tonight, or no?" Belle was busy bringing in things from the saddlebags.

"If you'd like to come, I would like you there..." Rumplestiltskin tried to phrase it carefully.

"Of course I want to go!" she grinned.

"Good, well we've a few hours until the sun begins to set so I'll see to the horses and we'll eat before setting out."

Belle agreed, thinking how strange it should feel, all this time with Rumplestiltskin, like a normal couple on holiday... It wasn't a holiday of course, not at all. Yet, she couldn't help enjoying it. Nobody would ever believe it, believe that Rumplestiltskin was human like this. Taking care of horses, arranging for lodging and being...human. She believed it, oh she had always believed it.

All too quickly the day grew late. They had managed only a quick bit of bread spread with jam. And a few of the many, many muffins Belle had been baking just a few days previous. Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but think she channeled her sexual frustration rather deliciously, he wisely kept the observation to himself though.

Again Hades and Persephone were mounted and ridden toward the water line and then south along Dårlig Ulv-Stranden. The sand was packed and wet from the recent tide. With the sun beginning to set it was painting the sky all varying shades of pink, purple, orange and fading blue. Rumplestiltskin cast a challenging look to Belle as they rode, when she returned it he prodding Hades into a gallup, Persephone and Belle immediately at his heels.

Sand was kicked up and the roar of the ocean around them as they road hard, hooves impacting the ground with great and majestic strides.

"Ha!" Belle cried, great coat flying out behind her, hair whipping in the wind as she overtook Rumplestiltskin.

Rumplestiltskin nudged Hades again, crouching low in the saddle, reins in one hand as the continued to race along the beach, rocky, craggy cliffs on one side, grey violent ocean to other. He hadn't felt this free in a great while.

It had to come an end sadly, they were nearing their destination. Rumplestiltskin pulled back, bringing Hades to a slower gait, Belle following suit. They were ending at the southern most point of Dårlig Ulv-Stranden. Here cliffs jutted out and rocks rose from the stormy black and white of the ocean waves to create pools, caves and caverns. Hollowed out sections created from the constant pull of the water against the solid rock where time itself shown clearly.

Rumplestiltskin dismounted and helped Belle from her saddle. They both fell into silence, Belle following closely to Rumplestiltskin.

They crossed precarious boulders and under questionable arches of crumbling stone. Rumplestiltskin was leading them further into the cliffs, further away from the ocean line.

They finally came through a particularly dark and deep section of water hewed pathway into the most breath taking and awe inspiring hidden pool.

Almost perfectly round the green-blue pool was seemingly bottomless as the last of the setting sun was shinning from an unseen hole in the ceiling and illuminated the crystal clear, perfectly still water. They were quite a ways into the cliff side and water weeped from the walls.

Belle was all but pressed against Rumplestiltskin as they waited in silence, Belle desperately wanting to ask a million questions.

Belle was sure only a few minutes had past but at the same time it felt like it could have been hours. She was a terribly impatient person at times. She had never seen a mermaid...

Quite suddenly, without warning, the stillness of the water was broken. Belle choked down a small gasp. From the blue-green water rose a bright read head, followed by an unearthly white torso, complete with graceful limbs and perfectly shaped and sized breasts. Mermaids, she discovered, had no need or want for under garments. Belle supposed it probably would make for awkward swimming, she however, was still slightly unnerved by the nakedness.

The mermaid look at Rumplestiltskin and Belle and made a gesture to them before diving back under the water. When she rose again she was at the waters edge. Rumplestiltskin moved to meet her.

Rumplestiltskin was familiar with the bargain the Bitch had struck with the mermaid and wasn't entirely unsympathetic to the girls plight. However, she had chosen to deal with Regina and that was never a smart thing to do.

"Well Ariel, it seems you're in a bit of predicament aren't you dearie?" Rumplestiltskin cackled.

The mermaid blinked, frowning at him, opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Foolish, foolish little fish..." Rumplestiltskin laughed again shaking his head, "Foolish, foolish little fish."

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a while huh! Sorry about that! Started a new job and it's been ...a lot to take in :) I'm actually getting ready to post this before I dash out the door! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more will be coming! I am SO sorry I didn't get to responding to your reviews, please know they are SO VERY, VERY, VERY appreciated, seriously, you guys ROCK! **

**Oh, big ole nerdy shout out in this chapter, points if ya got it ;-)**

**Lots of love, and until next time! -RA**


	7. Up Where They Walk

**Chapter 7: Up Where They Walk**

"Ariel," Rumplestiltskin sat on a large rock looking down at the mermaid that was treading water and staring soundlessly at him.

Well, she was more glaring and gesturing at him wildly, but she couldn't utter a peep. Belle was completely enthralled. She would admit previous to her life with the Dark One she had lived a relatively sheltered and common life, but while even with Dark One, one couldn't exactly call life boring she had never had an experience with a mermaid, or anything even close to it. Mermaids were of myth and legend, even here in this magical realm.

"Her? Never mind her, she's mine… No she isn't under a spell… Yes she's here of her own free will… Now shut up about her or I'll leave right now," Rumplestiltskin stood to do just that.

Ariel slapped the water violently and shook her head.

"Alright then dearie, lets get down to the deal shall we?"

* * *

Belle couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl. She was in love with a human, a prince nonetheless. Prince Eric. Belle couldn't recall ever meeting him or his family, but that wasn't at all unusual. Her deal with Regina had been just as Rum had told her, a deal for the squid ink that Rum himself was now after but the spell that had given her legs and also cost her, her voice had worn off before Ariel had barely made it out of the water. If Belle hadn't already hated the Evil Queen, she would now. At first she thought it was a little cruel, making Ariel rehash the details of her dealings with the Bitch, but perhaps reminding her would remind her to never again do business with a devil.

But then again, what was Rum? Certainly no angel.

Ariel was so incredibly beautiful, young and so desperately in love, Belle couldn't help but feel kinship to her in that regard. Loving someone that seemed unattainable …and another species entirely, Belle felt like she might have even more in common.

"You want your voice _and _legs? Oh, dearie, what could you possibly have that I want that would be worthy of all that?" Rumplestiltskin cackled.

Ariel glared and made a series of rapid gestures Belle didn't even pretend to follow.

"Hm, well, yes, that is a place to start from," Rumplestiltskin trilled happily, "So which do you want? The voice or legs?"

Ariel scowled and slapped the water.

"Oh you think a little bit of squid ink is worth all that? Silly fish, no. No, I want the ink and something more."

Belle watched, biting her tongue. She didn't know what Rumplestiltskin was playing at. He wanted the ink, she knew that, that was why he had even agreed to deal with her, or so he had said. It wasn't terribly nice to toy with the young girl like that.

Ariel frowned deeply, flicking her tail and rippling the water.

Rum made a few complicated gestures and Ariel's eyes went wide and she pulled back from him

"How bad do you want it then dearie? Time is...ticking... Tick..." Rumplestiltskin waved his finger, "tock..."

Belle could clearly read the distress on Ariel's face, and she forcibly bit her tongue to keep from speaking out.

She had to trust him, she had to, no matter her doubts in this situation, and she did. She trusted him emphatically.

The silent contemplation on Ariel's part and the impatient ticking of Rumplestiltskin's finger as he counted the seconds, drug on, and then somewhat suddenly, Ariel's shoulders went back, squared.

She swam propelled by that powerful tail to the very waters edge and raised her hand to Rumplestiltskin. Her blue eyes were blazing.

"Oh good, we have a deal then," Rumplestiltskin clapped his hands and giggled in the back of his throat.

They shook and, as Rumplestiltskin was so fond of saying, the deal had been struck.

"Get the ink and we'll meet back here at sunrise," Rumplestiltskin looked down at the sullen but determined mermaid. She nodded and in one fluid movement turn and dove gracefully into the water, glittering blue and green tail glinting in the ever fading light.

* * *

Both Rumplestiltskin and Belle were quiet as they rode back to town. Their horses moved silently in and out of the light and shadows from the full moon overhead. They did not ride with urgency or the joy they had previously. The beach was empty and the light filtering down and painting the rocky shore in stark relief demanded silence, demanded the morose and dark attitude. It was a night of stolen moments and chaotic thoughts.

Belle wondered if the ocean somehow knew that come first light it would be losing one of its treasures? Wondered if somehow it sensed the presence of magic and the disruption of natural order? The ocean was such undiscovered territory, with such beautiful unknowns, and hidden the depths. Belle found her mind wandering, wondering about the world little Ariel was giving up.

Love was such a wicked, wicked thing.

Wasn't Rumplestiltskin though, doing the same thing? Wasn't he conspiring to give up this world for another, another so different than here...in the name of love for his son?

Hadn't she? To a point? Maybe Ariel's sacrifice wasn't all that different than anyone else who had given something else up for love...but she was changing her entire species because of love.

Belle wondered if she loved that like. Would she change who she was, her very essence and body for Rumplestiltskin?

Something churning in the pit of her stomach said that she would.

And it almost terrified her.

* * *

As they made their way back through town Belle's mind turned to Rumplestiltskin. She wasn't sure what entirely to think of it all. She hadn't ever really seen him deal before. His reputation of course preceded him and it wasn't of any surprise to her that she had felt uncomfortable watching him, it perhaps surprised her that she wasn't quite as uncomfortable as she would have expected.

She had gotten a thrill out of watching in his element. She wasn't sure entirely that she like all of how he had treated Ariel but he was good at what he did and a marvel to watch. So different than the Rumplestiltskin he was in private. There was fall less pomp and show when they were alone.

Still she wondered, as they bedded down the horses, why he had been so secretive about the second thing he bargained for? There had to be something more, something he didn't want to tell her...

And there it was, she realized as they climbed the few steps into the cabin still in silence.

That was what was bothering her. Not the magic, not even so much the high handed way he dealt with the mermaid - Ariel had been free to leave, he didn't abuse her, he just didn't let her get her way right at the get-go. It was that he was keeping, had kept, something from her. She really didn't like that.

Rumplestiltskin went to the fireplace and soon had a magical fire roaring in the hearth and heating the cabin quickly, as only a magical fire could. Belle busied herself with fixing a light meal, carrying the cold cuts and hot tea on a tray to the chairs pulled cozily to the fire.

Rumplestiltskin was already seated, looking deep in thought.

"You're quiet...I had expected you'd ask by now," Rumplestiltskin was the first to break the silence.

"So, it was game of who would speak first?" Belle pursed her lips after taking a sip of tea, "I wasn't sure I was allowed to question the all and powerful Dark One."

Rumplestiltskin couldn't miss the snip in her tone; he arched an eyebrow at it, "Belle, you can ask me anything, you know that."

Belle pouted slightly, bottom lip jutted out, "Really? So I have to ask about everything? How was I even supposed to know to ask about this 'other' thing you bargained for? Hm? I don't like playing those kind of games Rum."

While Belle's tone indicated she was rather pissed at him, calling him Rum betrayed the fact she was more curious than angry at this point.

"A lot of what I do is spontaneous. Not all of it of course, a lot of pre-planning and researching and studying is also involved but you can never know the level of a person's desperation, know their tells until you are standing in front of them. I didn't discuss with you my deal with Ariel, beyond the ink because I didn't know the deal until I was making it."

Belle evaluated that statement for a long minute, then nodded. She still wasn't overly pleased with being out of the loop but his answer was without reproach. How could she argue that? Sometimes she hated when he was reasonable.

"What did you bargain for besides the ink?" she asked evenly.

"As you know, mermaids are quite fantastic, even to world such as ours, that knows magic..."

Belle nodded, thinking back on her childhood. She knew magic existed, mostly evil magic for evil things, but had never really seen it until Rumplestiltskin had shown up. She knew too, from Rumplestiltskin that there were worlds where no magic existed. One such world was where his son was. Mermaids were fantastical beings in any realm she had to think.

"Mermaids are a different kind of magical and mythical creature altogether. It is part of the reason that merpeople and humans no longer have interactions or relationships. Humans have a nasty way of want to conquer things, especially new things and things they don't understand. Things that might have a value...and merpeople, especially the mermaids have a value that is beyond many measures."

Bell had completely forgotten her irritation at this point and found she was sitting on the floor leaning against the ottoman near Rumplestiltskin's feet as she listened raptly.

"They are a natural and born magic. Everything about them is magical. It is commonly known lore that a mermaid's kiss can keep a man from drowning... A mermaid is fierce and as emotionally solid as the ocean she is born in, she sees creation from an entirely different perspective and life and death from a different depth. A mermaid does not cry often, her tears are rare and precious. They are one of the mostly costly and rare magical things in existence. Especially tears wept from joy. Though tears of anguish are also powerful, they are just simply used for a different kind of magic and are a bit less rare than those of joy." Rumplestiltskin paused and cocked his head thoughtfully, seeing something in his mind's eye.

"A mermaid's voice can call a man to his death...or his salvation. Her hair is of a fiber that creates ropes that will not ever break. Her skin soft and glorious to the touch but also so tough and resilient that they can shield a drowning sailor from a ship that is bursting apart from the crashing waves... A mermaid is a magical creature..."

Belle was completely lost in his words, as his voice carried off just as his gaze did.

"Perhaps the most treasure thing that a mermaid is in possession of his her tail."

This caught Belle by surprise and she stiffened, "What?"

"The scales of a mermaid's tail are light, harder than tempered steel, more flexible than chainmail. They naturally repel magic. In the water they offer increased dexterity, buoyancy, and create temporary gills for breathing under water. The mermaid's tail is tied to the waters that they were hatched in. When the scales of the tail are returned to those same waters the whole of the ocean feels it. It also knows if the scales are in possession of the mermaid, or if in the possession of another if they were gained by force and evil means...or willingly given."

"If taken by force the whole of the ocean will attack and kill those that had harmed the mermaid. If willingly given, the ocean honors the gift and the wearer is given the protection of the ocean."

Belle's jaw was slack. She had never heard such a story. It was such a haunting, amazing and magical story. Mermaids were already so surreal to her, now they were even far more mystical.

"Truly?" she asked, finding herself caught up in the tale.

Rumplestiltskin looked down at her, "Truly. The other truth to this is that there has never been a mermaid that has willing given her tail..."

Belle expelled a long breath, "That is the other thing then...you want Ariel's tail."

Rumplestiltskin didn't answer just made a waving gesture that said all she needed to know.

"Will it hurt her? Taking her tail?" she asked softly.

Rumplestiltskin laughed harshly, "It has to be removed one way or the other if she is to have legs. I'm simply making sure it doesn't go to waste."

"What will you do with it?" Belle asked, she was almost afraid to ask.

"I will protect what's mine."

* * *

Sunrise was little more than an hour off, Rumplestiltskin and Belle were again making their way to the tip of the beach Belle had come to learn was called Bad Wolf Bay. There some kind of myth about the woods just above it and a pack of werewolves, or other something, she had only caught bits of the rumor as they rode through town that evening.

She found that her heart was pounding a little faster, a little harder as they neared the point. She would witness magic, crazy magic that would turn a mermaid to a human... It was terrifying and wonderful all at the same time.

They moved through the crevice and along the rocks coming into the open pool. Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers expanding the light from their torch to light up the entire space. Sunrise was nearing but inside the rocks it was still a dark, nearly black, grey.

Ariel was waiting for them.

Both Belle and Rumplestiltskin approached the waters edge and sitting on the stone in front of Ariel was an ornate, carved ivory inkwell.

Rumplestiltskin moved to pick it up but Ariel moved it out of his reach shaking her head. She pointed to her throat.

Rumplestiltskin grinned, "Getting smarter little fish…"

He lifted his hand and almost instantly a purple glow began to emit from his hand, he flicked his wrist and the hazy light flew at Ariel's neck.

Ariel looked surprise for a moment and her hands flew to her throat. Her mouth opened and from it poured the most pure and glorious music.

Her sweet and clear voice ran musical scales, echoing off the stonewalls, Belle couldn't remember ever hearing a sweeter or more beautiful sound in all her life.

"My…my voice…" Ariel stuttered smiling wide, testing it out gingerly.

"Oh yes dearie, returned and sounding as tip top as the day you hatched I'd venture to say…" Rumplestiltskin twittered dancing his fingers together.

"Th…thank you," Ariel's eyes misted with happiness and clear, genuine thanks.

"Nothing to it dearie, everything for a price…" Rumplestiltskin waved her off and snatched the inkwell from her hands, though Belle thought she saw secret prideful satisfaction in the gesture. It was probably just her imagination though.

"Now, should we get on with the next part, aye?"

Ariel apparently not yet completely used to having her voice back nodded.

"What…what shall I do?" she whispered.

"Oh, nothing much really…try not to drown after I've taken your tail," he made a face at her. "You haven't forgotten our deal, I get the tail, freely given?"

Ariel shook her head, "No, it's yours…freely given. How…how did you know…about that part I mean? …_She _didn't even ask me about…"

"I know everything dearie, don't push me…let's get this done."

Belle felt her pulse increasing rapidly and her breathing become shallow as her attention focused solely on Rumplestiltskin and Ariel.

Ariel gracefully lifted herself onto the edge of the rock, sitting with her tail hanging into the water, red hair hanging in red, wet ropes partly obscuring her breasts and torso.

"Alright, here we go…" Rumplestiltskin's hands began to glow again.

Belle watched completely enraptured. She watched as Ariel's head lowered and she swore she saw tears fall from her eyes into her lap.

Belle wondered if they were tears of joy or sorrow.

Rumplestiltskin threw the purple haze at Ariel's tail.

A sound of shock and pain ripped open the thick air. Belle pulled back, hands clutched to her chest.

Ariel fell backwards onto her back, arching, pulling her tail toward her middle. The purple haze was fully engulfing Ariel's lower half.

A tearing sound rent the air, and Belle watched as the middle of the fin at the bottom began to split.

Ariel began to scream constantly as the tear worked upwards.

"It's hurts…it hurts so…" Ariel was writhing.

Belle frantically sought Rumplestiltskin's gaze, he was extremely focused but he finally met her gaze. She begged with her eyes, _'Can I go to her?'_

Rumplestiltskin looked confused for a moment but gave her a small, jerking nod of consent.

Belle rushed out from her shadow and knelt at the changing mermaid's side, "It's okay…it's going to be okay…it'll be over in just a moment…hang on," Belle grabbed Ariel's hand.

Ariel clutched at Belle, turning to bury her screams into Belle's skirts.

Belle watched as the tail finally split completely down the middle from tip to waist. It was peeling back now and Ariel continued to scream muffled cries into the material.

"It's okay shh, now love…it's okay…almost done now…almost," Belle tried to soothe as Ariel squeezed her hands.

The glittering blue green scales of the mermaid's tale were peeling back on either side, pulling away to reveal slender, perfect legs.

The pain and the screams seemed to last for hours but in actuality the whole process took less than 10 minutes. At the conclusion a sobbing former mermaid was still clutching at Belle's skirts and the last remains of the mermaid she was, was glittering a little less brilliantly on the rocks beside her.

Ariel, youngest daughter of the mighty King Triton was a mermaid no longer.

Somewhere in the ocean an entire people wept.

* * *

**AN: **Already Peeps, how long was THAT in coming? Sheesh! I'm sorry about the wait! I hope ya enjoyed…I know, a lot of Ariel, not a lot of Rum/Belle, it's coming though… I sort of feel like this journey to get to King George is taking a long time…I've a feeling this story is going to be looooong…you all okay with that? Is it moving too slowly you think? Truthfully, hit me with it… I want to know, I really don't want to bore y'all to death with these chapters of side adventures… Feeback is much, much appreciated!

Points of the Major variety to **Nicole** for catching, **Dårlig Ulv-Stranden** aka Bad Wolf Bay from the grand and wonderful show Doctor Who

Honorable Mention and bonus points to **jackswoman** for calling our **Fantastic**! As the exclamation of the 9th Doctor… though it was not written intentionally, Fantastic should always be said in the 9th Doctor's voice so points are being allocated accordingly.

Also, points and a toast to **Hermitess**, **Mowgli** is from the **Jungle Book**!

Extra Credit for anyone that hops on over to my profile pages and grabs the link for my new **Tumblr** account! I would love to see ya, it's all about nerdy awesomeness and there is a teaser for my new upcoming OUaT fic called Operation Chipped Cup… would love, love, love to hang out…so hope to see you there!

Much love and **THANK YOU SO MUCH** for reading and all your continued reviews! - RA


	8. (Part 1) Friends on the Other Side

**Chapter 8 (Part I): Friends on the Other Side…**

"You're very kind…I didn't expect it…" Ariel murmured as Belle helped her into one of her spare dresses in a shadowed corner away from Rumplestiltskin.

"You're not like him…who are you? Are you a witch?" Ariel pressed turning around, a bit of fear mixing with the confusion and curiosity.

Belle laughed shortly, "No, nothing like that…I read books, that is the extent of my magic…I am just…I am…"

"She's mine, Little Fish, you don't need to know anything else. We need to be going." Rumplestiltskin called from the other side of the cave.

Belle frowned then sighed, "Such as it is… Where will you go? Do you have a way to find…?"

"His name is Eric, and yes I've means. I've known this was coming; I've been preparing a small treasure from my things…well, my things from... well my treasures I had from where I grew up. They are secured and I'll retrieve and make trade with them. If nothing else, my horrible dealings with the Queen gave me a small chance to learn I was terribly prepared before."

Belle appreciated how well the mermaid had seemingly prepared and squeezed the girl's hand, "I wish you well Ariel. I hope you find your prince and live happily, for ever and ever…"

Ariel pulled her slowly drying hair over her shoulder, "Thank you Milady, your kindness is more than I ever expected."

Belle smiled. Ariel rose on somewhat shaky legs from the boulder she had been sitting. One foot in front of another Ariel became more confident, more sure, and she reached a smooth stride that was both full of grace and elegance by the time she reached the exit.

"Thank you Dark One…it was a deal I know, not kindness, but I thank you all the same," Ariel paused just before stepping through the opening in the rock looking to the terrifying, awesome being that was illuminated in the streaming morning light.

The light lit up the green and gold in the Dark One's skin making it dance and glint, throwing reflections like prisms onto the damp walls. He was terrifying and magnificent.

Rumplestiltskin didn't say a word but he made a swooping, mocking bow and Ariel vanished from sight.

Belle brushed off her skirt, the invisible dust making for good excuse not to meet the Dark Ones gaze. It wasn't at all that she disapproved of what had happened, quite the contrary. She had gotten to see start to finish what a deal with Rumplestiltskin looked like. It was terrifying, but not because of the magic or even anything to do with Rumplestiltskin. She was learning more and more that most of what he did as the Dark One was for show. Pageantry was what he dealt in.

No, what had so put her off was truly seeing first hand the power he held. He transformed a mermaid into a human. This wasn't lighting fires or erecting a tent. This was not tearing at her dress in humor as he taught her to fence. This was changing a young girl's physical form, peeling back a tail and creating legs.

Rumplestiltskin was the most powerful being in the land and anyone foolish enough to cross him was foolish indeed. She held no fear of him but good heavens others better. Perhaps for the first time she realized just what was waiting for the Bitch. Belle felt both empowered and in awe.

"Are you ready my dear?" Rumplestiltskin asked gesturing to her.

Belle noticed he was still in Dark One behavior and shivered a bit as she put her hand into his.

Rumplestiltskin tipped his head, "You're shivering. Are you cold?"

What Belle wanted to say was 'no, I'm turned on and desperately want to have sex because you're sexy as hell when you're so unaware of how powerful you are,' but she didn't.

"Perhaps a bit...but it's not terrible," she smiled, though a little bit tightly.

The quickly mounted the horses and set back for town.

"You were upset by what you saw today," Rumplestiltskin stated without looking to the woman who rode abreast of him.

Belle took a deep breath, letting her body relax a bit; Persephone was quite adept on her own. "No, not upset..." she trailed off searching for words.

"I warned you that there would be magic," Rumplestiltskin was quick to interject.

This irritated Belle for many different reasons, "And I told you that I am okay with magic! Why do you continue to doubt me on that?" Belle heard her voice rise with her anger and felt slightly abashed.

"Why else would what happened upset you then?" Rumplestiltskin equally agitated snapped back.

"You are powerful dammit! You're astonishingly powerful! You gave a mermaid legs! Legs! Her tail split apart and peeled away and you have her legs! I just saw a mermaid walk out of a cave! I mean I saw a mermaid walk on legs! You are...you're a sorcerer and this was the first time I really got to see that first hand and it has given me...a great many...feelings," Belle gasped realizing that she had been all but screaming.

"It gave you feelings, hm?" Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow at her flushed face, obvious increased heart rate and anxious, dilated eyes. He could plainly see she was aroused.

Belle lifted her chin, body straightening in her saddle, "Hmph, yes...perhaps it did," she decided she didn't care for that knowing, presumptuous and arrogant expression on the Dark One's face, "But they are gone now."

Rumplestiltskin laughed, the sound like a tinkling brass bell, sharp and tarnished, "Of course they are my dear."

Belle shot daggers at Rumplestiltskin with her fiery blue gaze "Damn you, Rumplestiltskin," she huffed and shifted away from him.

Of course she was still in fact having a lot feelings, the friction of the horse under her was reminding her just exactly how many feelings she was sill having.

Damn the man.

Rumplestiltskin just chuckled and Belle scowled.

* * *

There wasn't any need to tarry in Sirenetta and Belle spent the early afternoon preparing for the next leg of the journey. There wasn't much to pack so she found herself sitting alone in the main room of the rented accommodations and thinking.

Rumplestiltskin had apparently sensed her mood was still sexually frustrated and more than slightly hostile and made himself busy in the stables.

Which really was hitting Belle as weirdly...normal. Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One...the most powerful being in the land was brushing horses, feeding them, presumably looking over tack and cleaning and oiling the leathers. She didn't know if he was using magic to complete the tasks, she didn't really care, just the fact he was doing the tasks was a bit unnerving. It was so...normal.

She grew tired of being still and Rumplestiltskin had decided they would leave at dusk. He wasn't usually one to want to travel at night but he didn't want to linger in Sirenetta either. She was starting to believe it was because he didn't want too many people to see the Dark One as a domestic being tending horses. He had a reputation to uphold.

She stood and gathered her cloak from the chair. She would venture into town and get a few food staples and see about a few ingredients for the sleeping potion she was beginning. This wasn't the dangerous sleeping potion; this was more a sleeping aide. Rumplestiltskin hadn't trusted her with more just yet.

She swiftly flounced outside and into the stables, "I'm going to purchase supplies for our trip, is there anything you require?" she asked stiffly.

She really wasn't sure any more why she was irritated with him, but she wasn't quite ready to act normal. She was feeling fickle.

"No, I think I am fine dearie," he stated smiling at her.

There was something about the man's smile, not the sneering one but the actual teasing one that she couldn't fight. When he smiled, truly smiled she could not help returning it. His smile was a magic all it's own. It dissolved her irritation and soothed the frustration. She sighed and returned his wide smile.

"You're going to be the death of me Rumplestiltskin, I hope you know that," she went forward to meet him where he was in the stall with Hades and kissed his warm cheek.

"I'll be just a little bit...then we should have a nap before traveling..." she gave him a wink then disappeared in a whirl of skirts.

Rumplestiltskin sighed; the same wide smile on his face. She was going to be the death of him first.

* * *

Belle was of course used to the wide berth that was usually given her for various reasons her entire life but, being given one because of her newly acquired title of Duvessa was something still rather new and awkward.

The drygoods proprietor was very eager to help and filled her order expeditiously, if without any friendly exchange. He wasn't unfriendly he just wasn't friendly either. It took perhaps a little more gold than Belle would have normally thought appropriate for a small delivery to a location in town, but while gold certain did not grow on trees for Rumplestiltskin in rather grew in fields and didn't think too much of it, she was glad to not have to wrestle her parcels back to the cabin. She was not, at all, a worldly person that gave a lot of thought to money, but then again, she reasoned, she had never had to worry about it as she had always had it.

It was in this somewhat reflective state that Belle found herself looking for the local saloon where she had been told the resident barkeep was also the barber and practicing surgeon. She needed clove and Mr. Collins; the drygoodsman had sold the remainder he had had in stock to the surgeon earlier that morning. Belle was hoping to bargain a bit away from him.

Perhaps the newly minted Duvessa could do a deal of her own.

The sun was still high though on the side of setting when Belle pushed through the double doors but inside the large single room it was dim and hazy. There was a single man at a rough table in the far left corner and two others on stools on either side of the fireplace on the right of the room.

Her eyes adjusted to the dimness and she made out the form of a rather tall, rather dangerous and intimidating man behind the horseshoe bar a rag in his hand. Belle felt a tremor steal down her spine and she shivered. She resolutely tamped down her brush of fear. There was nothing to fear here, she was just nervous of an unknown situation. That was all. She was the Duvessa, she was companion of the Dark One, and she had nothing to fear.

'_Be brave'_ she silently willed herself and plastered a friendly smile on her face.

"Good day!" she strode purposely up to the bar, "My name is Belle and I am looking for Mr. Facilier," she peered up at the man she assumed to be her query. He was rather tall, but perhaps it was just her imagination and the dim light.

"_Dr_. Facilier if you will madam, and I am he that you seek," the man hissed through his teeth.

Belle felt the tremor again and a knot of fear tighten in her gut. He looked down at her with shiny black eyes that seemed void. His hair was greasy and slicked back against his skull. A thin handlebar mustache was waxed to arches on either side; he twitched one as his eyes bore into her.

His clothing, which, she noticed now that she was in closer proximity, was quite unusual. Dark purple, as to almost appear black in the shadowy light, leather breeches, a reddish purple laced leather vest under which he wore no shirt, much to Belle's distress, it felt awkward and embarrassing to see so much darkly tanned skin. It wasn't appealing in the slightest.

The sickness in her stomach increased.

"I...I am...I was told by Mr. Collins thaaat," Belle took a pause to still her stuttering and squared her shoulders willing herself not to stare at the very large gap between the man's two front teeth. She smiled.

"I was told that you purchased the last quantities of clove from the drygoodsman and I was here to inquire if I might be able to purchase some of it as I am traveling and will not be able to wait until the next shipment arrives, which Mr. Collins assures me will be any day."

Satisfied that she had articulated her errand she folded her hands and waited.

Dr. Facilier hissed again through the gap in his teeth, "Well, well, well...little Duvessa in my establishment...well, well, well..." he folded his arms across his narrow chest and tapped his fingers on his arm.

Belle cringed at how he said Duvessa; it wasn't a pleasant sound at all.

"Clove you say? Brewing a Dreamless Drought are you, hm?" he made sounds that rumbled out from his chest that made Belle want to step away.

"I'm making a peach cobbler, if you must know. Clove balances the sweetness of the vanilla and sugar," she answered; surprised her voice was even and a bit tart. She would not let him see that he was intimidating her.

He actually laughed, a smoky, deep, foreboding sound that did win to encourage Belle to take a step away from him.

"Don't fool with me Duvessa. I know who you are, I know whom you are with, and I know what you bought from our dear Mr. Collins. Don't try and be clever."

The sickness, the prickling of gooseflesh, the accelerated heart rate finally all linked together in a great big flag of red warning. _'Get out! Danger!'_ Her brain finally screamed. This was no longer about being brave and overcoming silly stage fright, this was about if she stayed any longer she was a fool.

"Never mind, I think my cobbler will do just fine with cinnamon instead. I'm sorry to have wasted your time Dr. Facilier, good day," she lifted her skirts and started for the doors.

"No, no, no little lady...we haven't conducted our business yet."

The men from the fireplace were now guarding the door long clubs of wood in their hands. Belle pulled back from them and quickly turned her body so her back was to the fireplace, keeping her eyes on the men surrounding her.

"If you know who I am and you know who I am with then detaining me against my will then you would do well to remember that he will not react favorably," Belle was surprising herself with the authority and almost haughtiness with which she was conducting herself.

She was picturing Rumplestiltskin and his peeling away Ariel's tail, she had nothing to fear from these men, she was the Dark One's. Who would be foolish enough to harm her?

"Oh I know little lady, that's why we're here..." Dr. Facilier chortled coming around from the bar, advancing toward her.

He was even taller than she had thought, probably nearly 7 feet. Thin, so thin. The leather outfit in those ostentatious colors molded to him, making him appear otherworldly. He had a cane of black wood with a silver knob in the shape of winged crow that he held apparently more for fashion that use as he had no ailment as he continued to stalk toward her.

Though Belle wanted nothing more than to retreat she refused to let herself be backed against a wall. She was scrambling to figure out a course of action. She was out numbered and her only exit was blocked. She needed to stall until she could get the men away from the door so she could bolt.

"You really think you're a match for the Dark One?" she mocked sidestepping him.

"What do you think?" Dr. Facilier lifted and flicked his hand at a chair just beside her. It burst apart with a resounding, sharp cracking of wood.

She started to cry out but quickly choked it down, forcing her body to still.

"Oh you know a little bit magic, how...quaint," Belle taunted trying to keep her voice cool even as her insides were shaking like leaves.

Dr. Facilier stopped, straightened, one hand on his cane and the other again twirling his mustache, "Sweet little Duvessa...I don't need magic to hurt him," his lips twisted into a wild, terrifying sneer, "I've you."

Belle's heart hammered in her chest as she realized how deeply she was in trouble. Again. How did she keep doing this?

She actually laughed a bit, "Really? You're going to kidnap me to use against _him_? You're either really dumb or really brilliant and considering you're the second person to try this...I'm betting on dumb."

Dr. Facilier pursed his lips, "Feisty, that's new." He advanced on her again and she retreated until her back was against the wall.

"You've no idea," she glared at him while keeping the two guards at the door in her peripheral vision.

"Are you hoping to lure him here? He doesn't know I'm here if you are..." she tried to search inconspicuously in her skirts for the dagger Rumplestiltskin had insisted she keep there, in the hidden pocket. She couldn't even begin to express the relief she felt when her hand brushed over the hilt. She might be wishing for Needle at the moment but her little dagger was more than welcome.

She would just have to wait for the right moment to strike.

Rumplestiltskin would be proud of her.

'_Stick 'em with the pointy end'_ Rumplestiltskin's mocking voice rolled through her mind and she snickered.

"For one so clearly in danger you haven't the slightest bit of self preservation instinct do you little lady?" Dr. Facilier made a lunge for her, hands grabbing at her breasts.

Belle watched as the men blocking the door came forward to cheer on their leader.

Now was the time.

Letting his momentum work in her favor she brought the concealed dagger from her skirts, holding it low and just as he was coming over her she lifted it up and let him plunge himself deeply into the blade. Right into the lower gut.

He screamed and she pushed with all her might, feeling the razor sharp blade slice through skin, fat, muscle and organs to the hilt. She thrust it in further until the hilt was covered and hot blood was running over her fingers. She twisted hard and he screamed again, she pulled back all her might and blood poured from the front of his gut. She thrust again a small cry of exertion burst from her lips as she retracted the dagger again.

The men that had been coming towards her were now motionless in shock and just stared wide eyed as Dr. Facilier fell to his knees an expression of disbelief on his face, blood pouring from his gut. He blinked at her, blood also starting to trickle from his mouth, coating his face in a red sheen. He looked so surprised.

Belle didn't wait to watch the rest of the reactions, instead running full force for the door. Just as she was reaching to open it a large timber fell into the slots locking it, a chain and lock appeared a fraction of a moment later keeping her from removing the timber.

If she hadn't been panicking before, she was now. She spun around in time to see Dr. Facilier standing and wiping the last blood from his mouth, looking only a bit peeved for his efforts.

"Tsk, tsk Duvessa...that wasn't very nice..." he sighed tossing the rag to the nearest table. He snapped his fingers and as he did the blood vanished from his clothing, "Almost ruined my favorite vest...that wasn't so...shall we say, wise?"

Belle barely had time to scream before a gag appeared, tying itself around her head. He flashed his arm out and she flew against the wall near the fireplace, falling into a limp pile on the floor air knocked from her.

"Now we're going to have some fun while we wait for Rumplestiltskin..." Dr. Facilier sniggered running his hands down her body, tearing away her skirts with the flick of a finger.

* * *

**AN: **…I actually don't have anything to say! Mark it down guys lol :) But THANK YOU SO MUCH for reviews, truly appreciated…I'll get to replying tomorrow…I'm exhausted and wanted to get this up for you :)

Points if ya know where the new character came from…the hint is in the chapter title.

Also, there was a quote from a rather popular fantasy series, one I've nodded too often.

**Coming up….**

_**Chapter 8 (Part II): …Of the Mirror**_

_Dr. Facilier has been sent by someone, someone on the other side of the Mirror…I think we can guess who that might be ;-)_


	9. Chapter 8 (Part II) Of the Mirror

**PrincessTiannah – this is written for you, I needed support these last couple updates I've done on Something Wicked, and this one… you were that support, thank you bestie!**

**Landscapegirl – you're possibly the best reviewer I've ever had, thank you! Thank you for reading and reviewing and being so supportive, with all my stories…its because of you and a few others that I've tried to recognize personally throughout the stories that I keep writing, thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Part II: ...Of the Mirror**

_How doth the little crocodile  
__Improve his shining tail,  
__And pour the waters of the Nile  
__On every golden scales  
__How cheerfully he seems to grin,  
__How neatly spreads his claws,  
__And welcomes little fishes in  
__With gently smiling jaws!  
__**-The Caterpillar  
**__**Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll**_

Belle saw stars as her head hit the hardwood floor. She groaned against the gag.

"I told you...not so wise," Dr. Facilier cackled, "But don't worry your pretty little head...it won't hurt ...too much. I'm just here to give the message..." He leaned down, grabbing one ankle of a leg that was flailing at him, then the other.

"I didn't want to hurt you know...no, no I didn't..."

Belle screamed against her gag though no sound except a pathetic whimper could be heard. While she was frightened she was not truly fearful, she believed Rumplestiltskin would be there any moment and heaven help the man pawing at her, if he died it would be a blessing to him.

She fought her ties and screamed endlessly against the gag, he laughed at her for her efforts, but she didn't quit. She would not give in; she would not make it easy.

"Aw pet, silly pet..." Dr. Facilier cackled as he spread her knees open, flush to the floor.

Belle screamed her muscles protesting.

"I wonder how much the Dark One has told you? About his ...shall we say admirer? On the other side of the mirror? I wonder if he's told you the whole story? Do you know who hides over there? Who sent me? Mayhap a history lesson is required? Though, I do so hate when the villain," he paused to point to himself, "That's me pet, just in case you were confused..."

"Rambles on about his plans, but since they aren't my plans...and we're waiting for our most honored guest...what's the harm of a little rambling?" Facilier traced his fingers up her legs, around her thighs, pressing hard into her joints to make her scream in pain, muffled though the sound was.

Belle was just starting to feel her body shutting down as the distinct sound of splintering wood pricked her ears.

The whole of the building was starting to vibrate as the splitting sound increased.

"Oh, it seems he's come to play..." Facilier laugh immediately standing from the floor, letting Belle curl in on herself, letting.

"Mocking me Dark One?" Facilier turned a slow circle following the sound of the breaking wood, "Come out, come out...wherever you are..." he sang.

Belle struggled to stay present, blinking to clear the blurs and stars from her vision. The roaring in her ears she couldn't tell was from the pain in her body or the splintering wood. The building seemed to be pulsing; the walls were starting to bow inward and then out. Wood continued to splinter and the noise increased.

The sound was like cannon fire as holes the size of men blew through each wall. Splinters flew through the air like small lethal daggers impaling themselves on any near surface or flesh it could find. Belle pulled her knees to her chest, trying to make herself as tiny a target as possible.

She needn't have worried. The splinters and larger bits and pieces of wood sailed in arcs around and over her, leaving her completely untouched. No more harm would come to Belle this day.

"Dr. Facilier...we haven't had the pleasure..." the Dark One's sinister laughing voice ripped through the silence and clouds of wood particles hanging in the stale air.

Facilier stood in front of the fireplace, the wall on either side nothing but holes and jagged extruding pieces of timber. He couldn't tell from which direction the voice was coming from, it seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

"Dark One...you do like to make an entrance," Facilier made an exaggerated show of brushing debris from his body. He rubbed his mouth, running his tongue over his teeth before spitting through the large gap between his teeth.

Facilier looked to his left and right at his dead minions and shrugged absently. Petty thieves could be bought for a petty price.

"Indeed, I do," Rumplestiltskin showed finally, walking through the now obliterated front door, "I've a feeling I'm going to help you make a ostentatious exit."

Rumplestiltskin danced his fingers in a snapping wave and Facilier slid on the heels of his feet to slam into the rock of the fireplace, limbs pinned and still.

Rumplestiltskin did not look down to Belle as he stepped around her to challenge the vile thing against the fireplace. He knew if he did he would lose all control and tear the man and town to nothing but dust.

He clasped his hands behind his back as much to still the urge to reach out and check over his Belle as to keep from physically choking the life from the so-called man in front of him.

"You know I'm just a messenger, and I've a message you'll want to hear…" Facilier's head snapped back, exposing his throat.

Rumplestiltskin lowered his hand, "Oh, I'm sure I'll get the message one way or another…I'm fairly sure our dear Queen has many lap dogs to chose from to do her bidding, no?" Rumplestiltskin paced an arc around his captive.

"You hurt…_her_…that was not smart, at all," Rumplestiltskin flicked a finger toward Belle without looking at her.

"See, perhaps if you had just sent a pigeon…I wouldn't have to do this…" he conjured to his hand Facilier's forgotten cane, "I imagine that is exactly what you said to my Duvessa, isn't it?"

Rumplestiltskin reared back and slammed the cane into Facilier's knees, his spell didn't allow the man to crumbled but the howl was piercing and guttural. Rumplestiltskin kept swinging. He connected the cane to Facilier's legs, arms and gut.

Facilier continued to howl as the hard wood met soft, breakable flesh and hard but still breakable bone. Blood was trickling from punctures and bruises were starting from pooled blood under the skin.

Wounds that couldn't be seen were formed internally. A ruptured spleen, punctured lung from the broken ribs, blood was now mixing with the screams from Facilier as he coughed and sputtered.

"You harmed an innocent woman, you held captive someone that is _mine._ Death is too good for you Dr. Facilier," Rumplestiltskin pulled back, he showed no sign of the efforts he had been making, though he brushed a errant strand of hair away from his forehead that had gone astray.

Bloodied, lips split, eyes already swollen to render his face nearly unrecognizable from the hits of the cane Facilier stared back.

Rumplestiltskin, the beyond superior wizard, despite the unknown boasting of Facilier, felt the good Doctor attempt to magically heal himself.

Rumplestiltskin was having none of that.

Usually preferring to let magic do is dirty work Rumplestiltskin found himself strangely compelled to do harm to this being with his bare hands, or with the aide of the cane in his hands, either way he want to physically feel the give of the man's flesh, the warm of the blood on his knuckles and satisfying breaking of bone reverberate into his being.

It was satisfying in a way magic could never be.

Rumplestiltskin lunged forward, grabbed Facilier by the throat, pinning his head back, crushing the man's windpipe, "There will be none of that Facilier…now, before I send you crawling back to your mistress, why don't you just go ahead and tell me what you were hired to?" he hissed squeezing a bit harder.

A gurgling sound erupted from Facilier's mouth with a few bubbles of blood and spit. Rumplestiltskin released his grip just enough so that the man could speak.

"The Queen of Hearts bid me to warn you…" another hacking cough and a bit of lung left Facilier's mouth, "She will get revenge for what you helped her daughter do…now that she knows…knows what you love."

It would seem that finally any thread holding Facilier together broke and he started to laugh, slow and menacing at first, then louder and more manically and crazed.

Rumplestiltskin's façade registered no change, except for the barely perceivable dilating of his pupils.

"You've no idea…no idea you silly little man… She's going to crush you," Facilier laughed harder, "She knows about your sweet little Duvessa over there… Now…now…now you've both the Mistress and the Queen to deal with? Tell me Dark One, how are you going to play this out?"

Rumplestiltskin regained his composure though he had never showed he lost it, and with a quick and final clench of his fist ended Dr. Facilier's life.

Rumplestiltskin released his hand and the body started to fall, it never reached the floor however, and it disappeared into a cloud of red smoke.

"Cora you heartless bitch…" Rumplestiltskin muttered and somewhere he swore he thought he heard a familiar laugh.

In fact, he had…it was coming from the mirror he hadn't seen above the bar.

* * *

Belle came alert sitting up but surrounded by warmth, she hadn't even remembered blacking out, just the arrival of her salvation. She blinked trying to shift her body, finding it impossible and her vision dark she started to panic.

"Shh, sweetheart…you're fine," Rumplestiltskin's voice penetrated her seeming cocoon.

She pushed down the need to scream, the desire to flail against the ties that were no longer holding her. Rumplestiltskin pulled away the cloak that had been holding her in shadows.

Her eyes closed against the bright sunlight. She found she was sitting sidesaddle in front of Rumplestiltskin upon Hades. She was warm and comfortable against his chest, head fitting perfect under his chin. Rumplestiltskin's left arm was wrapped around her keeping her close, his right held the reigns and she adjusted in his hold expecting her body to feel bruised and stiff, she was surprised when it didn't.

"I…I didn't imagine it…did I?" she whispered.

Rumplestiltskin stiffened and she felt his grip on her and the reigns tighten.

"No love, you did not…" there was a long pause, as he seemed to consider his next words.

"Who was that man…who sent him?"

He still wasn't relaxed even as he spoke; in fact, if it were possible he grew edgier with each word he spoke. "He was a henchman, a pawn of a long nemesis…" he gritted his teeth and Belle could clearly tell he was antsy and uneasy about what he was about to say, "Cora. It was Cora…"

Belle's eyes widened, "Regina's mother? But how? I thought she was trapped in another world?"

"Apparently her power is farther reaching than I had estimated. The game has changed dramatically now. It's no longer just Regina that we will be fighting against."

"Facilier was sent to make a statement to me, let me know that Cora knows what I'm planning… but she doesn't know everything."

Belle shivered. Rumplestiltskin felt it and pulled her close, wrapping the cloak tighter, "She won't harm you, no one will harm you again…I can't, I am so sorry that I left you alone, that you were hurt, again, because of me…. I…"

Belle felt Rumplestiltskin's anger radiating out from him in strong rays of heat and tension.

"Rum, it wasn't your fault…you aren't to blame," she said earnestly; hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat through his dragon hide coat, shirt and vest. "Shh, it's okay, Rum, it's okay…_I'm_ okay."

She didn't know why this sudden overwhelming anger was worrying her, but it was. She needed to anchor him, she had to anchor him, she didn't know how she knew but she felt him slipping away from her.

"This time. What happens next time? What if I'm not there to save you? You are a target now, not just a target for Regina but Cora, she's twenty times the witch her daughter is. Every being I have ever done a deal with that felt slighted will now know of you…I killed Facilier and leveled that saloon and announced to Sirenetta that you were protected and mine and no quarter would be given to anyone that should attempt to do you any harm. That message will be all over the entire land before tomorrow night. You're well known to be _mine _and that is possibly the most dangerous thing for you to be…"

Belle shivered but sat straighter, "You will not shut me out Rum. You will _not_ blame yourself. I am here of my own freewill. I have been a prisoner of the Bitch and I have been an unwilling guest of the former Doctor Facilier, I liked neither. You will not treat me as either, either. I will not be a protected artifact like those in your castle; I will not be an unwitting liability. Know this, know it well Rumplestiltskin, I can see it on your face, I can sense it in your being, you will not lock me up in a dungeon or your castle for safe keeping. You will not hide anything from me, you will not shut me out."

Belle looked up at him, nose tipped up haughtily, "Do you understand me? We are in this now, better or worse, Cora, Regina and whomever comes from the woodwork next… it's you and me. Do you understand Dark One?" There was touch of teasing in her very serious and very earnest words.

Rumplestiltskin was glaring at her, but the more he stared into her beautiful face, the more he registered her determination and resolution…the more he saw her blatant unabashed love his gaze softened.

"I can't lose you."

It was her turn to soften, "I know. I can't lose you either. That's why we need to stay together. That's why you will start training me in defense magic."

Rumplestiltskin guffed at that, "You don't know what you're asking."

"Oh no, I don't…at all. Mostly because I'm not asking. Rum, I can't be in that position again. You can't be destroying buildings and scaring towns…well, I mean more than usual. We have a mission to accomplish and every ne'er-do-well with a spell really can't be capturing me, you will teach me to protect myself against at least basic magic. Your teachings with the dagger were invaluable and I would have got away if he hadn't known magic, I had bested him in that regard, but no matter how good I get with a sword and dagger I will never be a match for magic."

Rumplestiltskin was trying desperately to think of an argument to refute her assertions, but there wasn't one.

"Darling, I can try. I can't promise I'll succeed. Not everyone can _do _magic," he finally sighed.

She nodded, "I accept that, but you'll try and if there is anyone that can teach someone destined to be the most disastrous pupil ever, it would be you, am I right?"

Rumplestiltskin sighed again, he was doing that far too much around her, "Yes, I suppose it is."

She nodded and settled back against his chest and they fell into a few moments of reflective silence. They might have been slightly jesting at that moment but both had been terrified.

"This…this was close, I could have lost you…" Rumplestiltskin said finally. It was directed to her but at the same time it was soft and like a thought that unknowingly, accidently, slipped from it's bindings.

"I know. I just about lost you too, but we didn't. We're still here, we're still together…stay with me Rum, don't go into that darkness completely…stay here with me."

Rumplestiltskin shifted in his saddle uncomfortably. How was she able to read him so well? How did she know? He was feeling his heart blacken again, the way it had when he had been told her father had driven her to suicide. Killing Facilier, terrorizing the town for no real reason…those were shades of black now in soul and growing.

Facilier more than deserved it, he had no guilt over that, only that he hadn't intended to kill him. He had intended to send him back to Cora as a warning but lost control. The blackness of his emotions overran his thinking, his plans. That was a budding worry to him.

He was slipping further away.

Rumplestiltskin was slipping further away from the Dark One.

He had accepted a long time ago that he was a changed being, in far too many ways and he wasn't overly apologetic about it, it was just what it was, but now, now it was different.

Revenge, hatred, blackness, it was moving to encompass him like a shroud, a suffocating shroud, and it appeared Belle was sensing it, urging him to stay there, stay with her.

Could he? Could he stay but still get the revenge, still write the Curse? Still hang onto the darkness he needed to do what had to be done?

Where was the line? He wasn't sure any more. He wasn't sure how this would all end and that, to a man used to knowing everything, knowing at least in part, the future was unsettling to say the least.

He looked down to Belle who had fallen back asleep in his arms; she wasn't supposed to be there.

Her coming back, her escaping the Bitch…it was never supposed to be. This slip of a girl had changed everything. Each step, each action now was on a new, unseeable thread of the overall tapestry. He no longer saw the pattern; he didn't see the colors or the intersecting paths. So long as Belle was in his path, in his story, it was no longer a story he knew.

He was just coming to realize this.

He should have known Facilier was in Sirenetta. He should have seen Cora's power shifting back in the realm… Belle, dear beautiful, loving, innocent Belle had defied Fates now twice, and by doing so had unknowingly change the entire fabric of the future.

If he knew anything about Fate it would continue to try and right it's self, to right it to the original path. To put it back would mean taking Belle back. Facilier, Cora…they weren't part of the original thread, of the original tapestry he suddenly realized with clarity. She wouldn't have played a part for a long time yet, or maybe ever, if Belle hadn't been in the picture.

The Dark One shivered, bloody fucking hell…what was he doing? He was defying the Fates, he was defying the Bitch and the now, the bloody fucking Queen of Hearts from Wonderland. He sneered at the sky, barred his teeth and laughed, laughed the laugh of the wicked. Bring on the knights of bellum, the witches of hades, the Queens of Deceit and Evil, the Dark One, the Crocodile, the vengeful Spinner… Belle's Beast would fucking burn their kingdoms and their very lives to the fucking ground. He wasn't playing any more.

_How cheerfully he seems to grin,  
__How neatly spreads his claws…_

* * *

**(DUDE! It's been a MONTH?! ACK! I'm so sorry!)**

Guise…ummm yeah, this might have just ended up being my favorite chapter yet…and it is SOOOOO didn't start out that way. I got to last 2 pages or so…and yeah, it kind of took off on a path it's own…

Did you all catch that I GOT TO USE THE CANE OF FEELS IN FTL?! Okay, not exactly THE cane of feels, but it was cane and it got to beat the hell out of Facilier so yeah, I was happy with that :D

POINTS TIME!

**Toraberushi Meriemu**

**Slightly Wicked**

**Yes! Facilier (Shadow Man) is from Princess & the Frog, woohoo, look at you and your bad selves! **

So actual chapter 9 should be coming up before too long, thank you so much for all your patience and support on this fic…I know there have been some points where a few of you had some doubts about where I was going…hope I've restored some trust with this chapter :) Lots of Love -RA


End file.
